I Just Want My Happy Ending
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Dr Eggman has an evil plan for the past 10 years involving a young, human girl name Roxanna. What happens when Sonic meets thing girl and founds out the plan. Will Sonic be able to protect Roxanna or has her fate been sealed with Eggman
1. Chapter 1

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in Green Hills Zone, its 3 days before Christmas and the Sonic Team are at Vanilla's place for a lunch. Sonic the Hedgehog is sitting by the window by himself, looking into the winter day. Then Miles 'Tails' Prower walks over and sits with him

"Hey Tails" Sonic said smiling

"Are you ok Sonic?" Tails asks worried

"I'm fine Tails, trying to avoid conversations today" Sonic replies

"Why?" Tails then asks

"Not feeling too well today" Sonic said

"Why didn't Sonia and Manic come?" Tails then asks as Knuckles the Echidna walks over

"They didn't really want to come" Sonic replies "I didn't want to come but here I am"

"You do look pale" Knuckles said

"Been feeling sick lately" Sonic replies

"You, sick" Knuckles said crossing his arms

"I do get sick Knuckles" Sonic said "It's just rare" he adds

"Maybe you should head home" Tails said as Vanilla the Rabbit walks over

"Is everything ok over here?" Vanilla asks worried and Tails looks at her

"Sonic's feeling ill so I think he should go home" Tails said. Vanilla then takes her gloves off as she walks over to Sonic and places her hand on his forehead

"You're burning up Sonic" Vanilla said crouching next to him

"I've been so busy lately, with my sibs and everything now they are living me, plus Eggman always on the move" Sonic explains as Amy Rose walks over

"Well you need to rest" Vanilla said

"Me rest, I can't" Sonic said as he stands up and Vanilla stands up

"No Sonic, listen to me right now. You cannot do too much or you will get worse" Vanilla told him "I need you to listen to me Sonic" she then said and Sonic sighs

"Ok, I'll go home and go to bed" Sonic said

"Take it easy Sonic" Amy said smiling as she gives Sonic a hug and Sonic smiles "And get better soon" Amy then said

"I will and thanks Ames" Sonic said. Sonic then walk to the front door and drabs his red jacket and his red and green scarf. He then saw Shadow the Hedgehog and smiles "Hey Shad"

"Going home faker" Shadow said

"Yeah" Sonic replies "See you around Shadow" he then said walking out into the cold winter day. Sonic then slowly made his way home but stops and saw Eggman's ships 'Maybe I should check he's not up to something' Sonic thought following Eggman's ship. Sonic then lost him and sighs as he looks around. Then Sonic felt the wind pick up and sighs as he started walking. Then a storm hits and the wind picked up. Sonic then stops and looks around as she cross his arms. He then kept walking against the wind in hopes he can find Eggman's base. After a while Sonic collapse and sighs, he couldn't keep going. He then heard someone stop in front of him so he looks up to see a girl, rugged up in warm clothes

"Oh no" she said shock

"Help" Sonic said softly

"Hang on" the girl said grabbing Sonic's hand and helped him up, Sonic was leaning on this girl for support as they started walking "Just stay with me" she then said wrapping her arm around Sonic. Sonic kept fading in and out if conscious, trying his best to stay awake. After a while they came to Eggman's base and the girl took Sonic to room. The far wall was bookshelves full of books; there was also a double bed made with warm sheets, a lounge, two arm chairs, a coffee table, a desk and a desk chair. Sonic was taken to the bed and was sit near it. The girl then pulls all her sheet back and sigs "You were silly to walk in weather like this hedgehog" the girl said taking Sonic's shoes off and Sonic looks at her confused

'Hedgehog' Sonic thought as he was laid in the bed and covers pulled up around him. He then looks at the girl who takes her hoodie down and Sonic saw she was a human. She has short red hair, blue eyes and is wearing a blue jacket, black pants and blue ugg boots

"But then again, I was out there" the girl then said taking her jacket off and Sonic said she's wearing a red turtleneck shirt. She then walks over and made sure the cover were up

"Who are you?" Sonic managed to asks

"Roxanna" the girl said "You should rest, you look very pale"

"Why are you helping me?" Sonic then asks

"Rest hedgehog, I'll answer your question when you wake up" Roxanna said sitting on the bed, facing Sonic. Sonic the groans in pain as he sits up and place his hand on his belly "Are you ok"

"No" Sonic said with pain in his voice. Roxanna takes her gloves off and place her hand on Sonic's forehead

"You're burning up" Roxanna said getting up "Stay here, I have something that will help you" she then said running off. Sonic groans in pain, he feels like his insides are on fire. It was a while before Roxanna runs back with a metal cup. She sits it on the bedside table next to the bed, then jumps on the bed and kneels behind Sonic "Lay down" Roxanna said and Sonic lies down, using her legs as a pillow. Roxanna then grabs the cup and puts it in front of Sonic "Dink"

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Something that will help, just drink" Roxanna told him as he puts the cup by his lips. Sonic grabs the cup and drinks the liquored. Once he was done, he started coughing and Roxanna sat the cup back "Now sleep" Roxanna whispers and Sonic slowly fell asleep

* * *

**I hope uses like it, please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up, lost and confused on where he is. He then saw Roxanna over him and remembers what happened as he sat up and turns around to face her

"How are you feeling?" Roxanna asks

"Better, thanks" Sonic asks and Roxanna smiles

"That's good" Roxanna said walking off and Sonic follows her into a small kitchen "Can I get you anything hedgehog" Roxanna then asks

"I have a name and no" Sonic said as Roxanna stops in front of the kettle

"Amazing" Roxanna said grabbing a mug, white sugar and the hot chocolate from the cupboard above her "So what is, your name" Roxanna then asks as she makes herself a hot chocolate

"Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog" Sonic said walking over to her. Roxanna looks at him and smiles "Why did you help me?" Sonic then asks

"Because you asked for help when I found you" Roxanna replies walking off to a screen and Sonic follows her. She then turns it on and Sonic saw it was outside and saw there was a huge storm "And you better get comfortable because this storm is staying for at least a week"

"A week" Sonic said shock. Roxanna smiles as she sits the mug down and grabs the marshmallows from the cupboard, putting 2 in her hot chocolate and puts the rest away

"As I said sugar, you better get comfortable" Roxanna said grabbing her drink and walks off. Sonic sighs as he follows her to see Roxanna sits down in the arm chair with a book

"So what now?" Sonic asks

"There's nothing you can do but wait sugar" Roxanna said as she opens her book

"Why are you calling me that?" Sonic asks

"Because I can" Roxanna said

"So who are you Roxanna?" Sonic asks. Roxanna sighs sat her book down on the small table with her hot chocolate and walks up to Sonic

"Who I am, I'm just a girl you doesn't leave this base" Roxanna replies "What don't you tell me a little about you"

"I don't trust you" Sonic said

"And I don't trust you hedgehog but I did save your life yesterday and helped you" Roxanna said walking up to Sonic "I told you about me so it's time to share"

"No" Sonic said

"Maybe next time I'll leave you out there, in the snow" Roxanna said

"You wouldn't have the heart" Sonic said

"You don't know me, rodent" Roxanna said

"You do know who I am because only one other person calls me that and that's-" Sonic started

"Dr Eggman" Roxanna said cutting Sonic off "I do Sonic, after you told me your name that is. I mean it's nice to finally meet the great blue blur, hero of Mobius and after all I heard about you"

"You work for him" Sonic said. Roxanna smiles as went to place her hand on Sonic's shoulder but Sonic's grabs her wrist "Don't touch me" Sonic said

"I saved your life, you owe me one hedgehog" Roxanna said smiling

"I'm only stuck here because of that dam storm" Sonic said "I should be home with my family"

"You should be hedgehog" Roxanna said trying to break free but fails

"Can't get out, can we" Sonic said smiling

"Shut up" Roxanna said as she keeps trying to fight Sonic who the turns her around and pulls her arm. Roxanna screams as she tried to break free "Let me go" she then begs

"Stop moving and it won't hurt" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs as she stops moving. She then drops to her knees and closed her eyes

"Let me go" Roxanna whispers. Sonic lets her and walks back as Roxanna got up. She then looks at Sonic with tears in her eyes and hold her arm "Go to hell Sonic, maybe next time I will leave you in the cold to die" Roxanna said as she walks off. Sonic goes to follow Roxanna but the door was slammed in his face

'Smooth moves Sonic, this girl saved your life and you hurt her' Sonic thought "Roxanna" Sonic shouts as he knocks on the door. Roxanna didn't respond and Sonic sighs as he walks over and sits on the bed

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Tails is cleaning up his house, hoping Sonic's ok. He hasn't heard from him since yesterday at lunch time. Then he heard a knock at the door so he walks over and answers it to see Manic the Hedgehog and Sonia the Hedgehog

"Sonia, Manic" Tails said shock "Come in" he then said walking back and the pair walks in

"How are you Tails?" Sonia asks as Tails closed the front door

"I'm fine, are uses ok?" Tails asks worried

"No, it's Sonic" Manic said

"Is he ok, he left early yesterday? He was feeling ill and Vanilla told him to go home" Tails said

"He never made it home yesterday" Sonia said and Tails looks at them shock

"He was sick, he was meant to go straight home" Tails said "Vanilla said he was burning up" he adds

"And we're worried" Manic said

"I'll call around, see if the others know anything" Tails said "But while there's a storm around, I can't take the X-Tornado out" he then explains

"A storm" Sonia said

"Yeah, it's coming from the west and its huge" Tails said "I'm watching it, making sure it doesn't come our way"

"I hope Sonic's ok" Sonia said worried

"Don't worry Sonia, Sonic's tough, I'm sure he's fine" Tails said smiling "Uses should head home and wait for him"

"Right, see you around Tails" Manic said walking out with Sonia. Tails sighs as he walks over and grabs his phone, calling Amy

"_Oh hey Tails" Amy said _

"Hey Amy, have you heard from Sonic?" Tails asks

"_Sorry but no, why? Is he ok?" Amy asks worried_

"He never made it home yesterday" Tails replies

"_Oh no, where is he?" Amy then asks_

"No one knows. Sonia and Manic were here and they are worried sick about him" Tails said

"_Don't blame them, I would be too" Amy said_

"Anyway, could you call the others, I'm going to try to call Sonic" Tails said "That's if he has his phone"

"_Sure, good luck Tails" Amy said_

"Thanks Ames" Tails said, then hanging up. He then tries to call Sonic but got his message bank

"_You've reached Sonic the Hedgehog. Sorry I can answer your call but if you leave your name, number and why you are calling and I'll call you back when I can, bye" Sonic's message bank played_

"Listen Sonic, its Tails. Me and the others are worried about you since you never made it home yesterday. I told Sonia and Manic you are ok but I'm worried. You were sick and Vanilla told you to go home. Can you call me and tell me you're ok, love you Sonic" Tails said and hangs up 'And please be ok' Tails then thought


	3. Chapter 3

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic sat on the bed for a while, waiting for Roxanna to come out. When Roxanna walks out she was wearing something different. She's now wearing red and white snow pattern silk pants and a matching silk blouse. She then walks over to her dressing table and brush her hair

"Roxanna" Sonic said

"What do you want Sonic?" Roxanna asks looking at him

"To talk" Sonic said walking over and Roxanna sighs as she stands up

"For you information, I don't like Eggman nor do I work for him" Roxanna said "He only gives me food and a home"

"Why do you stay? Don't you have family?" Sonic asks

"No" Roxanna replies "I'm alone" she then said walking into the kitchen. Sonic then chase after her and saw her at the fridge

"Listen Roxanna…" Sonic started and sighs

"Do you like curry chicken?" Roxanna asks and Sonic looks at her confused

"Uh yeah, why?" Sonic asks

"I'm hungry, aren't you" Roxanna said pulling out two containers and sits the on the bench

"Of course but we need to talk" Sonic said as Roxanna started looking in the cupboard and pulls out two bowls

"What is there to talk about Sonic" Roxanna asks as she started putting rice into the bowls

"About Eggman" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs

"I don't want to talk about him" Roxanna said as she grabs the chicken curry and puts it in the bowl

"Why?" Sonic asks

"Because I don't want to Sonic" Roxanna said as she was to the microwave and puts a bowl in and turns it on. She then puts the 2 containers away

"Why are you here Roxanna?" Sonic then asks as Roxanna walks to the microwave with the other bowl

"What do you mean?" Roxanna asks

"Why are you at this base? Why are you locked in here?" Sonic asks

"Because this is my home Sonic and I'm not locked in here I just can't leave" Roxanna explains "Beside, where else can I go" she adds

"Don't you have any friends, family friends" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs as the microwave beeps. She then swaps bowls and starts it again

"No Sonic, I do not" Roxanna said walking to a draw, opens it and grabs a spoon. She then walks to Sonic and hands him the bowl and spoon "I guess Eggman is the only person I have, he's never here but" she then said walking back and grabs the spoon she used to serve

"Why?" Sonic asks

"I don't want to talk about it Sonic" Roxanna said "I really don't so stop asking"

"There has to be a reason for all this" Sonic said

"Why don't you ask Eggman next time you see him" Roxanna then said. Then the microwave beep and Roxanna grabs the bowl. Then they lost power and Roxanna sighs as she closed the microwave

"What now" Sonic asks

"The fire in the next room" Roxanna said "Just follow me, if you can" she then said and Sonic followed her into the next room. They then sat in front of the fire and Roxanna sighs

"Roxanna, I need you to trust me so I can help you" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs

"Fine" Roxanna said and then takes a deep breath "Eggman is watching us Sonic, not now the power is out. He watches me every day, all day. When I go to make lunch to me having a shower to me reading my books. Everywhere I go, he sees but outside. I don't know what he has plan but it can't be good" she then explains

"How long have you been here?" Sonic asks

"In this base, 6 years, with Eggman, 11 years. I've been with Eggman since I was 5 years old; I came here from another world after it was destroyed by a war, don't know how I got here. I have nowhere to go because I don't leave Eggman's base so I don't have any friends. When I was little is use to enjoy seeing Eggman" Roxanna explains

"Seriously" Sonic said

"He was my only friend Sonic, he would always bring me treats" Roxanna explains "But as I got older, he started to take me to his lab and he runs a few tests on me. I still don't know what he wants but what I can say is I'm scared" she then said and Sonic sighs. Roxanna then started eating as she stares at the fire

"I'm so sorry Roxanna" Sonic said as he starts eating

"It's ok, you didn't know" Roxanna replies "I know Eggman will come for me soon"

"Not a chance" Sonic said

"You can't stop him Sonic" Roxanna said

"I can" Sonic said

"And then where do I go, Sonic there is no hope for me" Roxanna said sitting her bowl on the coffee table behind them

"There is hope" Sonic said sitting his bowl down "There is always hope" Sonic then said

"Not for this girl" Roxanna whispers "I'm a human, there is nowhere I will be welcome, no one will want me around"

"I do" Sonic said and Roxanna looks at him shock

"But earlier" Roxanna said still shock "You made it clear you didn't like me at all"

"That's because I judged you before I got to know you. I see an amazing girl who needs help. I see someone I can save" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs

"You can't save everyone Sonic" Roxanna then said

"I can try if you let me" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs as she grabs her bowl

"I just want to finish my dinner" Roxanna then said as she started eating and Sonic sighs as he grabs his bowl "Why don't you tell me a story Sonic"

"A story" Sonic said confused

"Eggman use to tell me stories about you, through his point of view. I was just wondering if you would tell me one of your stories" Roxanna explains "If you don't want to, I'll understand" she adds

"No, it's ok" Sonic said as starts eating. He then tells her about all the times he stopped Eggman and his plans. Roxanna smiles as she listens to hear what the world is like. Once Sonic was done, Roxanna sat her empty bowl back on the coffee table

"Thank you Sonic" Roxanna whispers as Sonic sits his empty bowl back on the coffee table

"You're welcome Roxanna" Sonic said "You know you don't have to be alone, not anymore" he then said as he moves in closer to the chair behind him and leans on it

"What do you mean?" Roxanna asks

"Come back with me" Sonic said and Roxanna looks at him shock

"I don't know, Eggman wouldn't like that at all" Roxanna said

"Who cares, I can take care of that egg" Sonic said as Roxanna moves closer and sits next to him

"And your friends and family wouldn't like me at all" Roxanna adds

"I can make them change their minds" Sonic said. Roxanna sighs as she lies down, using Sonic's chest as a pillow

"Do you really want me around Sonic?" Roxanna then asks softly and Sonic smiles

"Of course I do Roxanna, now I got to know you" Sonic said and Roxanna rolls over onto her side and stares at the fire

"Your fur is so soft" Roxanna whispers and Sonic looks at her to see she's slowly falling asleep

"Sleep Roxanna" Sonic whispers and Roxanna nods as she closed her eyes. Sonic then wraps his arms around her and smiles 'She's not that bad after all' Sonic then thought as he closed his eyes


	4. Chapter 4

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Roxanna wakes up still in Sonic's arms. She then looks around to see the power back on and sighs as she snuggles into Sonic. She then felt Sonic move so she looks up to see him awake

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"The power's back on" Roxanna said sitting up "I can cook us pancakes" she adds and Sonic smiles

"Pancakes sounds good to me" Sonic said and the pair walks into the kitchen. Roxanna then turns on the screen to see the storm still going and sighs

"You've been here for two days now, it's Christmas Eve" Roxanna said and Sonic sighs

"I'm sure Sonia and Manic are worried" Sonic then said "I wish I had my phone"

"Sorry Sonic" Roxanna said and Sonic smiles

"It's ok Roxanna" Sonic said. Roxanna then started making pancakes and Sonic watches her "So who taught you how to cook?" Sonic then asks

"I learn through cook books and Eggman's robot, Little Orbot. He taught me a few things that I needed to know" Roxanna explains

"So what do you do here?" Sonic asks

"Read, draw, paint, cook" Roxanna listed "Nothing really, I have no friends or anyone to talk to"

"I must get lonely here" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs as she stops what she was doing

"It does, all the time" Roxanna said as she continues to make pancakes

"Don't you ever dream about leave this place" Sonic then asks

"I do but I have nowhere to go Sonic" Roxanna said "I want to show you something after breakfast"

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"You'll have to wait and see" Roxanna said. After breakfast Roxanna disappeared into the room and Sonic sighs as he waits. She then walks out wearing a large brown top covered in paint, black pants coved in paint and socks "Follow me" Roxanna said running off and Sonic chase after her. They then run into another room and saw all the walls were painted. The one in front of him is a painting of Green Hills Zone, to his left is Casino Night Zone and to his right is Marble Hill Zone. He then turns around to see Sunset Hill and smiles

"Wow, these are amazing" Sonic said

"Thanks, I painted them" Roxanna said. Sonic then saw pictures, books, magazine and newspapers article and lots of paper covering the floor. Sonic then picks up the atlas of the world and smiles. He then looks at Roxanna who is taking pictures of him

"Really" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles

"Yeah" Roxanna then said

"How much time to you spend in here?" Sonic then asks

"A lot, I guess I normally stay in here" Roxanna said, still taking pictures

"And the pictures" Sonic then asks

"You'll have to wait and see hedgehog" Roxanna replies

"What's this?" Sonic asks walking over to an easel with a sketch book to see a drawing of a red rose

"That you don't touch" Roxanna said running over "I've been working in this book for the past 6 months" she then said

"I like the rose" Sonic said

"Thanks" Roxanna said smiling

"So this is what you wanted to show me" Sonic said walking around "It's kinder a mess"

"Yeah I know but I don't care. I don't normally have visitors" Roxanna replies. Then they heard an alarm and Roxanna sighs as she looks at Sonic

"What is that?" Sonic asks

"That's for me" Roxanna said "I have to go Sonic" she then said running off

"Roxanna" Sonic said as he chase after her. Roxanna then walks into a room with 2 large wooden doors. Sonic then opens the door a pit to see Dr Eggman on the computer screen and Roxanna sitting on the lab table in front of it

"_I see you came" Eggman said_

"Yes sir" Roxanna said

"_And I see Sonic at the door" Eggman then said_

"What" Roxanna said shock as she turns around and Sonic walks in, closing the door behind him

"_Hello rodent" Eggman then said_

"Eggman" Sonic said walking closer. Then a robot walk in and carrying a tray

"_Don't get in my way Sonic" Eggman said_

"Lay down" the robot said as it sits the tray on the metal table and Roxanna sighs as she lies down.

"What's going on?" Sonic asks. He then was grabbed by something so he looks back to see Metal Scourge

"Don't worry Sonic, I'll be fine" Roxanna said as the robot sits a small gas tank next to her that has a tube and an air musk attacked to it. The robot then straps the air musk on Roxanna and turns the gas on

"_Do it" Eggman said_

"First needle" the robot said picking up a syringe. It then injects it in Roxanna's arm and Roxanna winced in pain

"What was in that?" Sonic asks as the robot puts the empty syringe back on the tray

"_Shut up rodent" Eggman shouts_

"The second and last needle" the robot said picking up a larger syringe with a long needle

"God, I hate this one" Roxanna said as she lifts her shirt up a bit. The robot then pushed the needle through the top of Roxanna's belly button and Roxanna takes a deep breath as the robot injects the drug into Roxanna

"_Easy Roxanna" Eggman said_

"Yes sir" Roxanna whispers as the robot pulls the needle out and sits the syringe down

"What are you doing to her?" Sonic asks shock

"_You know, she's my little experiment. I have been working on this plan for years and soon I will put it into action" Eggman explains_

"She's a girl not a lab rat. You have no right to do this to her" Sonic said

"_She doesn't concern you hedgehog" Eggman said "She is a human after all"_

"You are a cruel and heartless man Eggman" Sonic said and Eggman starts laughing

"She is ready to go" the robot said turning the gas off and takes the air musk off

"_See you next week Roxanna" Eggman said_

"Yes Dr Eggman sir" Roxanna said sitting up and the screens goes black. Then Metal Scourge lets Sonic goes and walks off with the other robot. Roxanna then gets off the table and looks at Sonic

"Why do you let him do this to you?" Sonic asks

"You heard him Sonic, I'm just his little experiment, a human" Roxanna said and Sonic sighs. Roxanna then walks off and Sonic follows her. They then walk into the main room and Roxanna sighs "I'm going for a shower" Roxanna then said grabbing clothes

"Roxanna…" Sonic started

"It's ok Sonic, don't worry about me" Roxanna said walking into the bathroom. Sonic then sighs as he sits in front of the fire and puts a log on it

'What is Eggman's plan with Roxanna' Sonic thought


	5. Chapter 5

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up by the fire place, meaning he must've passed out while he was waiting for Roxanna. He then sits up and saw a grey blanket around him. He then saw Roxanna sitting on her bed with an art book, drawing

"Merry Christmas Sonic" Roxanna said as Sonic got up

"Wait, its Christmas" Sonic said shock

"Days here blur together, I know" Roxanna then said as Sonic walks over

"What are you doing?" Sonic asks

"You'll have to wait till I'm done" Roxanna said

"Roxanna, have you ever wonder what life is like outside this place" Sonic then said and Roxanna sighs

"I do Sonic, every day I dream about being free but it's not going to happen. I'm a human and I'm Dr Eggman's experiment. There is no life for me outside this base" Roxanna explains

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asks "Of course there is a life for you"

"Sonic, look at me" Roxanna said "No one would want a human around, not after what Eggman has done"

"I do" Sonic said

"You're different" Roxanna whispers "I know no one would want me around so don't you dare lie to me" she then said and Sonic sighs

"I can't say anything" Sonic said "What are you drawing?" he then asks

"This" Roxanna said turning it around. Sonic then said it was sketch of him standing sideways, holding a book "The pictures" Roxanna then said showing him the pictures she took of him

"That's amazing Roxanna" Sonic said

"It's not done" Roxanna said turning the book back the right way "But it takes time to get things right" she then said as she started working again

"Roxanna, when the storms passes I want you to come back with me" Sonic told her and Roxanna looks at him shock as she stops drawing

"Me, go back with you" Roxanna said "No, no, no, no, no" she then said standing up

"Why?" Sonic asks as Roxanna walks to her desk and he follows her

"Because it won't work Sonic, you're a hedgehog and I'm a human, I have to stay here with Dr Eggman" Roxanna said and Sonic walks up to her

"I am not leaving you behind with that mad man" Sonic said as Roxanna turns to face him

"You have to Sonic" Roxanna said

"No" Sonic said grabbing Roxanna's shoulders "I can't and I won't"

"I can't Sonic, I can't leave with you. No matter how much I want to and how much I have dreamed about leaving this place" Roxanna explains as she starts to cry "I can't, I can't, I can't" she then repeated and Sonic looks at her confused

"What has he got on you?" Sonic asks and Roxanna sighs

"You wouldn't understand Sonic, no one ever does" Roxanna whispers

"What is it?" Sonic asks again

"If I leave he will come for me!" Roxanna shouts as she pushes Sonic back "Eggman has made it clear if I ever leave, he'll find me and he'll make me wish I was dead. Sonic, I can't risk that, I can't" she then said and Sonic looks at her shock "I can't" she then whispers as she wraps her arms around herself

"Roxanna" Sonic said walking up to her

"I can't" Roxanna whispers again and Sonic pulls her into a hug. Roxanna then breaks down in tears and wraps her arms around Sonic

"Shh" Sonic whispers. The pair stood there for a while; once Roxanna was cried out she looks at Sonic and sighs

"I'm sorry" Roxanna said walking back and wipes her eyes

"Don't be Roxanna" Sonic said

"He scares me Sonic, Eggman scares me and I don't want to know what he would do to me if I leave" Roxanna said

"I can protect you, I can look after and I can make sure that Egghead won't come anywhere near you" Sonic told her explains

"You can't Sonic" Roxanna said walking off "He's a mad man and…forget it"

"Roxanna" Sonic said walking in front of her

"He will get me back Sonic, he's crazy and mad. He believe he owns me, that I belong here" Roxanna explains "I'm tired Sonic, tired of the needles, tired of his tests and just tired" she then said walking to the bed and clears it

"Roxanna" Sonic said

"No, don't Sonic" Roxanna said "You've said enough" she then said getting in the bed. Sonic sighs as he walks over to the side of the bed and lies down with his back to Roxanna. He then looks back to see Roxanna has her back to him so he faces forward

"I wish I could do more Roxanna" Sonic said pulling the covers up

"I know Sonic, you seem like a sweet guy" Roxanna said "But there is no future for this girl"

"You need to give me a chance" Sonic said

"I don't know Sonic" Roxanna said "I'm tired, I didn't sleep last night"

"Why?" Sonic asks

"I just didn't want to sleep so I stayed up drawing, like I don every night I can't sleep" Roxanna replies "I'm tired"

"Sleep" Sonic said. Sonic laid there and stared at the door in front of him that leads into the bathroom. After a while he heard a light snoring so he rolls over to see Roxanna lying on her back, asleep 'There has to be something I can do to help her' Sonic thought

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Manic and Sonia are sitting in the lounge room, worried about Sonic. It's been 3 days since he went missing

"Where is he?" Sonia asks

"I wish I knew sis" Manic said "This isn't like him" he adds. They then heard a knock at the door so the pair walks over and answer it to see Tails and Knuckles

"Any news on Sonic?" Tails asks

"No" Sonia replies

"And it's Christmas" Knuckles adds

"Do uses want to come to the party, so uses aren't alone on Christmas" Tails offered

"That would be fun" Sonia said "Let me grab my coat" she then said walking off

"Are you going to come Manic?" Knuckles asks

"I better" Manic said grabbing his brown jacket "It's better than sitting around here doing nothing" he then said doing the jacket up and Sonia walks back

"And if Sonic shows up while uses are gone, he'll know where we will be" Tails then said "Come on" he then said and they headed off. They then made it to Tails' workshop. Since it's the biggest place they have for everyone to be there. They walk in and take the jackets off. Then Vanilla, Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao walks over

"Hello Mr Manic, Miss Sonia" Cream greeted smiling

"Cream" Sonia said

"I'm glad uses made it" Vanilla then said "Come on, lunch will be soon" she then said walking off with Cream and Cheese. Sonia and Manic then follows to see Vector the Crocodile, Charmy Bee and Espio the Chameleon talking by the Christmas tree. Then they saw Jet the Hawk, Storm the Albatross and Silver the Hedgehog talking by the table. They then saw Amy with Cream, Cheese, Blaze the Cat, Wave the Swallow, Rouge the Bat and Tikal the Echidna talking around the lounge

"Sonia" Amy called out

"Go sis" Manic said and Sonia walks over to Amy and the others

"Sit, I can get another chair" Rouge said getting up off the lounge and walks off. Sonia sighs as she walks over and sits where Rouge was, next to Amy

"Are you ok Sonia?" Tikal asks worried

"I'm fine" Sonia replies as she looks at Manic who is with Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Storm and Silver. She then looks back and Amy smiles

"Worried about Sonic" Amy said as Rouge walks back with a chair and sits it by Sonia

"Yeah, I am" Sonia replies

"That's big blue for you, runs off and gets himself stuck somewhere" Rouge said

"Don't worry, he'll be fine" Blaze then said

"Sonic is always getting himself into trouble" Wave adds

"When doesn't Sonic get into trouble" Amy said

"Good point Amy, not a day goes by without Sonic getting into trouble" Tikal said

"So this isn't the first time" Sonia said

"No Miss Sonia" Cream said

"Chao chao" Cheese said agreeing with Cream

"I guess uses are right" Sonia said

"Don't worry Sonia, Sonic will back soon and will explain why he's been gone. He always does" Amy said and Sonia smiles

"And don't look so nervous, we're all friends here" Tikal then said

"Friends, right" Sonia said

"We're not going to think any less of you Sonia. Now that you and Manic are here, we better start hanging out" Amy explains

"Sleep overs" Rouge adds

"All the fun stuff" Wave then said

"That would be fun" Sonia said smiling


	6. Chapter 6

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up to the sound of a loud 'BANG' so he sits up and walks into the kitchen. He then saw Roxanna picking up some trays that must've fallen out of the cupboard when she opened it

"Sorry Sonic, I didn't mean to wake you" Roxanna said putting the trays away "I was looking for something and they fell out" she adds as Sonic walks over

"No, it's ok" Sonic said

"How did you sleep?" Roxanna then asks "When I woke up you were sound asleep" she adds

"Well, though I don't remember falling asleep" Sonic said "What are you doing Roxanna?"

"Looking for something to cook" Roxanna replies

"Hold that thought" Sonic said looking through the cupboards and smiles as he pulls out the ingredients to make chili dogs

"Sonic" Roxanna said as he walks to the fridge and pulls out the hot dogs

"I'm going to make us something" Sonic replies

"You are now" Roxanna said sitting on the bench

"Yeah" Sonic said as he started cooking and Roxanna smiles

"I've been watching that storm too" Roxanna said "It's starting to fade down so you will be able to go home and back to your love ones soon"

"Yeah, Sonia and Manic would want me to explain why I've been missing" Sonic said "They're not use to me disappearing all the time" he adds

"Who are Sonia and Manic?" Roxanna then asks curious

"There my sibs" Sonic replies

"That's nice" Roxanna said "Must be nice to have a family at all"

"Don't be so hard on yourself Roxanna" Sonic said

"Yeah, you're right" Roxanna said "I'll be back in a sec" she then said walking off and Sonic sighs. When Roxanna walks back she is carrying a mug "My hot chocolate from 3 days ago"

"I forget you had that" Sonic said

"Yeah, so did I" Roxanna replies as she rinsed the cup and sits it in the dishwasher

"Cheer up Roxanna" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles as she sits on the bench

"Thanks Sonic" Roxanna then said

"For what?" Sonic asks

"Everything, cooking us something to eat, listening to me and being a shoulder to cry on. It's been nice to have you here Sonic" Roxanna explains and Sonic sighs "What is it Sonic?"

"It's nothing" Sonic replies. Once he was finish cooking the chili dogs, he sits the plate next to Roxanna who stares at them

"They look amazing" Roxanna said standing up "What are they?" she then asks

"My favourite food, chili dogs" Sonic replies "You've never had them before"

"No" Roxanna said as Sonic grabs 2

"I love them" Sonic said as he started eating and Roxanna grabs one "They are nice" he then said and Roxanna started eating

"Thanks Sonic" Roxanna said placing her hand over her mouth

"You are more than welcome Roxanna" Sonic said smiling. After they were finish eating they did the washing and wiping up. They then walk into the main room and Roxanna walks to the fire place and restarts it. Sonic then walks over and Roxanna turns to face him

"I'm going to miss you when you leave" Roxanna said and Sonic sighs

"I don't want to leave you behind Roxanna, I don't" Sonic said

"I told you I can't leave and you know why" Roxanna replies "Eggman will come, he always comes"

"And I can't leave you here with that mad man" Sonic said "I won't leave you here"

"Sonic, you know-" Roxanna started

"I know Roxanna" Sonic said cutting her off "I know you are scared, I would be too if I was in your shoes but I can't protect you. I can look after and you will have a happy and normal life"

"Will I Sonic, I mean I am a human after all" Roxanna said "I don't think I am ever going to have my happy ending"

"Everyone gets a happy ending" Sonic said

"Do they Sonic?" Roxanna asks and Sonic looks at her confused "Not everyone gets a happy ending and you out of all people should know that" she then explains

"You can have one" Sonic said

"I don't know Sonic" Roxanna whispers

"Roxanna" Sonic said grabbing her shoulders. Roxanna looks at him and sighs as she looks away

"Don't Sonic, there is no life for me outside this base, I told you this already" Roxanna said breaking free from Sonic "You just don't listen, do you hedgehog" she then said walking away from him

"So you're just going to give up. Let Eggman run your life" Sonic said and Roxanna looks back

"Yes" Roxanna whispers and Sonic looks at her shock "I am his experiment after all" she then said

"I am not going to give up that easily" Sonic then said as he walks up to her "I can't let Eggman win, I can't let him hurt you, I can't"

"Just because you are the hero, doesn't mean you can save everyone Sonic" Roxanna said walking off to the kitchen. Sonic sighs as he cross his arms

'I can try' Sonic thought. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walks in, Metal Sonic walks over to Sonic while Metal Knuckles walks into the kitchen "What do you want?" Sonic asks

"Metal Knuckles, stop" he then heard Roxanna begs. He looks back to see Metal Knuckles dragging her out by her wrist "You're hurting me" she then said hitting Metal Knuckles' hand

"Let he go" Sonic said as he was grabbed by Metal Sonic

"Come" Metal Sonic said as they started walking. They then were dragged into the control room and Roxanna started to panic

"No, not this again" Roxanna said

"What's going on?" Sonic asks. Then they saw Eggman on the screen and Roxanna sighs

"_Roxanna, Roxanna, Roxanna. I am very disappointed in you my dear" Eggman said_

"Eggman" Sonic said

"_I'll get to you later rodent" Eggman said "As for you child"_

"Please, I don't want to be locked up again. Not in that room, not again" Roxanna pleaded

"You hurt her and it will be the last thing you do" Sonic warned him

"_Take care of that rodent" Eggman said_

"Yes sir" Metal Knuckles said pushing Roxanna down and walked over to Sonic. He then started beating into Sonic and Roxanna looks at him shock

"Stop" Roxanna screams as she gets up and pushes Metal Knuckles "Let him go" she then begs. Metal Sonic then lets Sonic go who drops to the ground "Sonic" Roxanna whispers as she sits down and pulls the wounded hedgehog on her lap

"_What are you doing Roxanna" Eggman asks_

"I'm the one you want, leave Sonic out of this Eggman" Roxanna said and Eggman sighs "He's only here till the storm passes, then he'll go"

"_And you will be moved once again" Eggman said_

"Fine, I don't care just don't hurt Sonic" Roxanna said "I'm the one you want doctor"

"_Fine" Eggman said "But you know what will happen if you leave with him or do I have to remind you"_

"No doctor, I know" Roxanna said and the screen went back. Then Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles walk off and Roxanna looks at Sonic

"Why?" Sonic asks as Roxanna moves and lies him down

"Because he would've killed you Sonic" Roxanna said with tears in her eyes. She then places her hand on his forehead and his chest "Now, don't move" she then said as a light blue light appeared under her hands. Sonic then sits up as Roxanna moves back and smiles

"The pain, what did you do?" Sonic asks

"I can heal people" Roxanna replies "The first night, the drink was to help you sleep and while you slept I healed you" she then explains as she sits by Sonic

"So what now?" Sonic asks and Roxanna sighs

"I don't know" Roxanna then whispers


	7. Chapter 7

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic and Roxanna sat in the control for a while, I silent. Sonic was replying everything that happened while Roxanna is staring at the ground. She then gets up and walks out without saying a word and Sonic follow her. They then walk into a room that's a glass dome

"What is this room?" Sonic asks

"This is the only room Eggman can't see or hear me" Roxanna replies "This is my only private room, for less than a minute and once a week" she adds as she sits down. Sonic then sits down next to her and sighs "I'm sorry Sonic, for everything"

"You have nothing to be sorry for Roxanna" Sonic said

"Yes I do, it's my fault and what Metal Knuckles did to you. If I kept my mouth shut you wouldn't be in this mess" Roxanna explains as she starts to cry

"Hey, it's ok" Sonic said kneeling next to her and Roxanna looks at him as she gets up on her knees

"No it's not Sonic" Roxanna said as she wraps her arms around Sonic's next and buries her face in his shoulder

"It's ok Roxanna, it's ok" Sonic whispers as Roxanna cries into his fur

"He could kill you Sonic; I don't want that to happen. You're my friend, I don't want him to kill you" Roxanna cried

"Then come home with me" Sonic said and Roxanna lets him go "I will always be by your side and I can get the others to help"

"But if he gets me, he'll lock me away forever and he'll keep his all his tests going, maybe more" Roxanna explains

"I won't let that mad man near you" Sonic said

"We can't stay in here for long, Eggman only lets me in this room once a week and only for a few minutes" Roxanna explains as she stands up and wipes her eyes

"Come on then" Sonic said and the pair walks out. They then walk back to the main room and Roxanna sighs "What is it?" Sonic asks

"Nothing" Roxanna said and Sonic smiles as he pulls Roxanna into a hug. He then whispers something into her ear and Roxanna looks at him shock but then nods. Sonic then runs off to the control room and walks up to the computer

"Eggman!" Sonic shouts and the screen turn on

"_What is it rodent?" Eggman asks_

"What is this plan of yours?" Sonic asks

"_It does not concern you rodent" Eggman replies_

"Anything with you concerns me" Sonic said "Now speak"

"_As I said rodent, what I do with little Roxanna has nothing to do with you, yet" Eggman explains "She is mine and she will be the perfect experiment to take you down"_

"And what does that mean?" Sonic asks crossing his arms

"_It means the next time you see Roxanna, you won't even recognize her. She will be my perfect test subject, she will be strong, fast and she will destroy you. Why do you think I kept her for so long, once you started getting in my way and your team I saw her as an opportunity to take you down once and for all but she was young when I came up with the plan. I kept her locked away from the world, made sure she started safe and had food. Soon I will have all the right mitral to turn her into a hedgehog, thanks to you and your team and she will be unstoppable. Of course I have to wipe her memory and implant fake ones but I'm already working on that" Eggman explains_

"You're mad" Sonic said shock "This is a girl, she should have a normal and happy life yet here she is. She is not a test subject and I will not let you hurt her, no way on Mobius will I" he then explains

"_You can't take her Sonic, she knows the risk is too high" Eggman said_

"Only time will tell Eggman" Sonic said

"_Indeed it will rodent" Eggman said "Enjoy your stay, while it last" he then said_. The computer screen went black and Sonic runs back to the main room to see Roxanna sitting on the lounge, reading a book with a cup of tea

"Sonic" Roxanna said as Sonic sits down next to her

"Did you get it done?" Sonic asks

"Yeah, wardrobe" Roxanna replies as she leans into Sonic, still reading her book

"You like reading" Sonic said

"Yeah, I do" Roxanna said

"Is it a good book?" Sonic then asks

"It is" Roxanna said closing the book and sits it down. She then grabs her tea and looks at Sonic "So where did you go?"

"To talk to Eggman" Sonic said "I know his plan; I know everything he wants to do with you"

"I don't want to know" Roxanna told him "I wouldn't like it"

"No, you wouldn't Roxanna" Sonic said "I forget to ask you this but the day you found me, why were you out?" he then asks

"I got into a fight with Eggman" Roxanna said sitting her empty cup down and lies down, using Sonic's lap as a pillow, facing the fire place "I needed to think, be somewhere he won't see me. The dome room was locked so I put on layers and went out. I walked and walked till I saw you collapse so I rush over to your aid. You asked for help and I couldn't leave you behind so I got you up, well you know the rest of the story" she then explains

"I do, I owe you my life" Sonic said

"It was the least I could do Sonic" Roxanna said. She then yawns and covers her mouth "I'm so tired and I haven't done anything today"

"Then sleep" Sonic said resting his hand on her shoulder

"Only if you promise me something" Roxanna whispers

"Sure, what is it?" Sonic asks

"Promise me you won't leave me" Roxanna then whispers and Sonic smiles

"I promise you Roxanna, I will be sitting right here when you wake up. If I am awake or not is a different story" Sonic replies and Roxanna smiles

"Thank you" Roxanna whispers as she closed her eyes. Sonic then leans back and stares the cleaning, slowly drifting off into a sleep as well

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia and Manic are cleaning the house for Sonic when he comes back

"Sonic was right, the others are as caring as he is" Sonia said "I mean the girls are so nice"

"The boys are cool" Manic said "I just want to know where Sonic is"

"I know" Sonia said "But we just have to trust him and hope he's ok" she then explains

"Yeah, you're right" Manic said "Tails said he always runs off for weeks at a time"

"And getting into trouble" Sonia adds

"Some things don't change" Manic said "I'm calling it sis, night"

"Night" Sonia said as Manic walks off. She then hears a knock at the door so she walks over to answer it to see Amy holding a basket with a red and white checked cloth over it

"Hello Sonia" Amy said walking in and Sonia closed the door

"A little cold to be walking around Amy" Sonia said as Manic runs down

"It is but I me, Cream and Cheese did some cooking. I hope uses like double chocolate chip muffins and blueberry muffins" Amy explains handing the basket over to Sonia

"Wow, that's Amy" Manic said "I'll sit them in the kitchen" he then said taking the basket and walks off

"Thank you Amy, that was sweet of you" Sonia then said

"Well I better get home, it's late" Amy said

"And there is a storm outside" Sonia said "Be careful"

"I will and don't worry, tomorrow will be clear" Amy said walking out as Manic walks over

"That was wired" Manic said

"And nice of her to bring us such nice gift" Sonia adds

"Yeah, it was" Manic said

"Night" Sonia said walking off and Manic sighs as he locks the door

"Night" Manic then said


	8. Chapter 8

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Roxanna wakes up, still lying on Sonic's lap. She then rolls over onto her back and looks up at Sonic who is asleep and smiles. She then gets up and runs into the kitchen and to her screen. She then turns it on to see the storm gone and smiles

"The storm's gone" Roxanna said. She then looks at the doorway to see Sonic "You can go home Sonic, it's gone" Roxanna said walking off. Sonic turns around and watch Roxanna walks into the bathroom. Sonic smiles as he walks to the bed and sees his shoes

'This plan better work' Sonic thought as he sits down and puts his shoes on. He then walks to the wardrobe and opens it to see a back suitcase. He then grabs it and runs home as fast as he could. When he walks in and ran up to his room and put the suitcase down. He then walks out to see Sonia waking up

"Sonic" Sonia said running over and gives Sonic a hug

"Hey sis" Sonic said

"Where have you been?" Sonia then asks as Manic walks out

"Long story, I will explain everything later" Sonic said running down stairs. He then opens the door to see Tails and Knuckles

"Sonic" Tails said giving Sonic a hug

"Hey Tails, Knuckles" Sonic said "Listen Tails, I need you to get everyone to your workshop" he then said

"Why?" Tails asks

"Trust me, please" Sonic said and Tails smiles

"Well most of us are there, I just need to pick up a few more people" Tails explains

"Great, I need to go, I'm running out of time" Sonic said running off. He then runs back to Eggman's base to see Roxanna waiting outside. She's wearing a red jacket, black pants, a back scarf, black and pink ugg boots and a brown shoulder bag

"Sonic" Roxanna said running over and gives him a hug

"Sorry I took so long" Sonic said

"That's ok" Roxanna whispers

"You ready" Sonic asks

"As ready as I'll ever be, I'm still scared" Roxanna explains. Sonic smiles as he picks her up bridal style

"I know but I got you" Sonic said. He then runs to Tails' workshop and sighs as he walks in. He then sits Roxanna down as Tails runs over

"Who's this Sonic?" Tails asks

"Roxanna, I'll explain in a sec" Sonic said "Now stay here Roxanna, Eggman won't get you here"

"Are you sure?" Roxanna asks scared

"Don't worry, Eggman won't get near this workshop" Tails said walking over "I'm Tails"

"Nice to meet you Tails, I'm Roxanna" Roxanna introduce

"Very nice to meet you Roxanna" Tails said

"Come on" Sonic said walking to a chair "Sit here and I'll be back once I talk to the others" he then said as Roxanna walks over and she sits down

"So this is why we are all here" Tails said

"Come on Tails" Sonic said and the pair walks off. They then walk into the other room and over to the others

"So where have you been Sonic?" Knuckles asks

"Let me explain" Sonic said. He then explains everything that has happened to him, Roxanna and everything about here and Eggman's plan. When he was done the others looked at him shock

"Where is this girl?" Shadow asks

"In the next room, wait here. Just don't shout, she's scared and I can't let her run off. If she does Eggman will grab her" Sonic explains

"Don't worry Sonic, we won't" Silver said. Sonic then walks back to see Roxanna in the chair still. He then walks over and smiles

"Come on" Sonic said

"Are you sure, what if they hate me?" Roxanna asks

"They want to meet you Roxanna" Sonic said putting his hand out. Roxanna grabs it as she stands up

"Ok" Roxanna whispers. The pair then walks into the other room and Roxanna stayed behind Sonic and kept hold of his hand

"Everyone, this is Roxanna" Sonic said "Roxanna, this is the Sonic Team" he then said

"Hi" Roxanna whispers

"She is a shy one" Rouge said as she walks over

"She is Rouge" Sonic said

"I have to go" Shadow said walking off

"Shadow, where are you going?" Rouge asks

"To keep an eye out for Eggman" Shadow said walking out and Rouge chase after him

"He has a point, if Eggman wants her back, he will come" Blaze said

"Well I'm heading home to my warmth" Vector said

"Ok, I might call by later with Roxanna or tomorrow" Sonic said

"Let's go" Charmy said flying off with Vector and Espio right behind him

"Vector has a point and I haven't had any breakfast yet" Blaze said

"Sorry Blaze" Sonic said

"No, it's ok. It's nice to meet Roxanna" Blaze said "Come on Silver" she then said walking out with Silver

"So where is she staying?" Amy asks

"With me, I made a promise to protect her and I will keep up to it" Sonic said

"Well I'll call by later to check in on uses" Amy said

"Thanks Amy" Sonic said

"Bye" Roxanna whispers as Amy runs off

"I have to take Tikal and Knuckles back to Angel Island, now that the storm is gone" Tails said

"And we have to get back to our ship" Jet said

"See you around Jet" Sonic said

"Until next time, Sonic the Hedgehog" Jet said walking out with Storm and Wave

"We better head home" Manic said

"Come on Roxanna" Sonic said and Roxanna nods. They then started walking home with Sonia and Manic in front of them "Told you they would like you" Sonic then said. Roxanna smiles as she leans into him and Sonic wraps his arm around her

"Thank you Sonic" Roxanna whispers. Once they made it home, Sonic took Roxanna to his room and Roxanna walks to her bag

"You can have my room, I don't have any spear room left" Sonic said

"Are you sure" Roxanna asks

"I have one bedside table with my stuff in it. You have the wardrobe and the other bedside table which is the one on the far side of the bed" Sonic said walking over and Roxanna slides the built-in wardrobe open. She then places her suitcase on the bed and starts unpacking

"I don't think your sibs like me that much Sonic" Roxanna then said

"Why do you say that?" Sonic asks

"I saw it in their eyes" Roxanna said

"Don't worry Roxanna" Sonic then said

"Are you sure Sonic" Roxanna asks

"I am, wait here" Sonic said walking out. He the saw Sonia and Manic waiting for him

"We need to talk Sonic" Sonia said as he walks over

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"It's Roxanna, we don't even know her and you bring this girl back with you" Sonia said

"She could be working for Eggman" Manic adds

"Eggman has had this girl locked up for 11 years. All Roxanna has ever wanted is to be free but she's scared of Eggman. Eggman has plans to use her against me but I am not letting him win. This girl needs me and I'm not going to let her down" Sonic explains

"That's your problem Sonic, you let this girl get to you" Sonia said

"She has to go" Manic said

"No, if she goes then I go with her" Sonic said "And this is my house, I say who stays or who goes. If you don't like it then leave" he then told the pair

"Sonic, don't you dare do this" Sonia said stamping her foot

"No Sonia, I have seen what Eggman does to her, I've see the fear in her eyes. She is truly scared of Eggman, she just wants a happy ending" Sonic said. Manic and Sonia looks at him shock and Sonic sighs. He then walks back into his room, closing his door to see Roxanna sitting in the corner by the window

"I told you they didn't like me" Roxanna said

"I'm guessing you heard that" Sonic said walking over and sits next to her

"I did and they have every right to hate me Sonic" Roxanna replies

"They have no right Roxanna, they don't even know you" Sonic said. Roxanna then leans into Sonic and sighs as she closed her eyes. Sonic sighs as he wraps his arm around her and stares at his door


	9. Chapter 9

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic and Roxanna sat in the room for hours. Roxanna then looks at Sonic and sighs

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"I'm hungry" Roxanna whispers

"Wait here, I'll get us something" Sonic said "Will you be ok here?"

"I will" Roxanna said sitting up

"I'll be back as fast as I can" Sonic said getting and walks out. He then runs down into the kitchen and saw the basket on the table. He takes the cloth off to see the muffins and smiles. He then grabs a plate and put two blueberry muffins and two double chocolate chips. He then puts them in the microwave as Sonia and Manic walks over

"What are you doing Sonic?" Sonia asks

"Me and Roxanna are hungry" Sonic replies

"Are uses going to hide in the room all day" Manic said

"She heard uses, earlier. She knows you don't like her" Sonic said as the microwave beeps so he grabs the plate "When she is ready to come out, we will come out" he then said walking off. He then walks back into his room to see Roxanna standing by the window "Back" Sonic said and Roxanna turns around to see him

"Hey" Roxanna said as Sonic closed the door and walks over

"Double chocolate chip muffins" Sonic said smiling and Roxanna grabs one "And since it's a cold day, they're warm" he adds

"Thank you" Roxanna said as she started eating

"You looked after me while we were at the base" Sonic said walking to his desk and sits the plate down and grabs a blueberry muffin "Now it's my turn"

"You didn't have to do this Sonic" Roxanna said walking up to Sonic

"I did" Sonic said "And since I got my own bathroom, you don't have to worry about my sibs" he adds

"I already have my stuff in it, I hope you don't mind" Roxanna said

"This is your home now Roxanna" Sonic said

"Even though your sibs hate me" Roxanna then said

"They don't hate you Roxanna" Sonic said "And don't worry about them"

"Are you sure Sonic, I mean they are your family" Roxanna said as she grabs the other muffin and puts the rubbish down

"I am" Sonic said. Then they heard a knock at the door and Tails walks in

"I hope you don't mind me dropping in" Tails said closing the door and walks over "Manic and Sonia said uses are hiding in the room"

"They don't like Roxanna" Sonic said

"They don't want me here" Roxanna adds

"Why?" Tails asks walking over "They don't even know you"

"See, thank you Tails" Sonic said

"Well you are more than welcome at my workshop. It's nice to see a new face" Tails said

"Thank you Tails" Roxanna said smiling

"And you thought the others would hate you" Sonic said

"It's only Sonia and Manic, I went around to the others, seeing what they thought. They don't mind at all, Shadow is keeping his eyes out for Eggman" Tails explains

"That's good to know" Sonic said

"I am sorry about what Eggman put you through" Tails said "He had no right to do what he did to you"

"Thanks Tails" Roxanna said "He still scares me" she adds

"I don't blame you, Eggman is heartless" Tails said

"Hey Tails, can you stay here with Roxanna" Sonic said

"Sure" Tails said

"I have to talk to Sonia and Manic. We can't hide in here forever" Sonic said

"Good luck Sonic" Tails said

"Thank bro" Sonic said walking off, closing the door behind him. He then walks into the lounge room to see Sonia and Manic with Amy, Cream, Cheese and Vanilla

"Mr Sonic" Cream said smiling

"Where's Roxanna?" Amy asks

"In my room with Tails" Sonic replies

"Why won't she come out" Vanilla then asks

"She's scared" Sonic said

"Why?" Cream asks

"She knows Sonia and Manic don't want her here and they think she's working for Eggman" Sonic explains "You need to learn to live with Roxanna or move out"

"And go where" Sonia asks

"I don't know" Sonic said. Then he looks back to see Tails and Roxanna walking down stairs and over to him

"Miss Roxanna" Cream said and Roxanna takes Sonic's hand

"It's ok Roxanna" Sonic said and Roxanna nods

"I still don't trust her" Manic said

"You may not but I do and she needs our help" Sonic said "Like it or not Manic" he then said and Manic looks at Roxanna and sighs seeing the fear in her eyes

"You're right" Manic said walking over "Sorry about what I said Roxanna, it's nice to meet you" he then said putting his hand out

"Likewise Manic" Roxanna said shacking his hand

"Where is she sleeping?" Sonia asks as Roxanna started looking around

"Is she ok?" Amy then asks

"Yeah" Sonic said

"Sorry, I've spent the last 11 years locked in Eggman's bases. It's nice to see a house, instead of reading about them in my books" Roxanna explains

"What did you do?" Amy asks

"Paint, draw, read, cook" Roxanna replies "Once a week Eggman made me have 2 needles and a gas"

"What are they?" Vanilla asks

"I don't know, I was too scared to ask" Roxanna replies

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you ever again" Amy said walking over "Welcome to the team Roxanna"

"The team" Roxanna said confused

"You're a part of the team now" Sonic said "And we watch each other's back" he adds

"We better go, it's getting late" Vanilla said standing up

"Bye" Cream said running off with Cheese. Vanilla smiles as she follows the pair

"See uses tomorrow" Amy said walking out with Tails. Sonia sighs as she walks over and Manic walks back

"Sonia" Sonic said

"Listen, Roxanna. I'm sorry for not trusting you" Sonia said

"No, it's ok" Roxanna said "I do understand, you don't know anything about me"

"Well as Vanilla said, it is getting late" Sonic said

"The day has gone so fast" Manic then said walking to the window

"Make sure it's locked" Sonic said and Manic nods

"So why is Eggman after you?" Sonia asks

"In his words, I'm his little experiment" Roxanna said "I don't want to be an experiment, I want to be free, I want a life" she then explains

"I'm so sorry" Sonia said

"Now you know why I brought her here, it took me a while just to convince her to come back with me" Sonic explains

"I'm not just scared of Eggman, I'm terrified. If he gets me back, he'll lock me away and continue his experiments on me" Roxanna explains

"Well we're going to call it" Sonic said "Come on Roxanna" he then said and the pair walks upstairs

"Your sibs are nice" Roxanna said as they walk into the room

"They can be" Sonic said as Roxanna walks off and grabs her clothes

"I'm going for a shower" Roxanna then said walking into the bathroom. Sonic smiles as he takes his shoes off and walks to his window. He then made sure it was locked and closed the curtains. When Roxanna walks out she is wearing the red and white snow pattern silk pants and a matching silk blouse

"I'm going for a shower" Sonic then said walking into the bathroom. After a quick shower he saw Roxanna lying in bed on the far side by the window and Sonic smiles. Roxanna then sits up and looks back at him

"You're staying here, right" Roxanna asks

"I am Roxanna" Sonic said getting in the bed and Roxanna smiles as she lies back down

"Good, I don't want to be alone. Not again" Roxanna whispers

"And you will never have to be alone" Sonic said and Roxanna rolls over to face him

"Promise" Roxanna said

"I promise, now sleep. We have a big day tomorrow" Sonic said and Roxanna nods as she closed her eyes. Sonic then looks at the clock and smiles as he tries to get some sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eye and sits up confused. He then saw Roxanna by the open window, staring outside and sighs as he gets up and walks over to her

"Morning Sonic" Roxanna said softly as Sonic walks

"How long have you been awake for?" Sonic asks

"A while, around 4:30" Roxanna replies. Sonic looks at the clock and it read 7:01 and sighs as he looks at Roxanna

"Why?" Sonic then asks

"No reason" Roxanna replies. Sonic then turns Roxanna around to see tears sliding down her face

"Roxanna" Sonic said wiping them away

"I had a nightmare Sonic" Roxanna whispers "That's all" she adds

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sonic asks and Roxanna sighs

"No" Roxanna whispers

"Come on" Sonic then said grabbing her hand and the pair walks down stairs. They then walk into the kitchen and Sonic made them a quick breakfast. Then Sonia and Manic walks in and Roxanna sigh

"Morning" Sonia said smiling

"Morning" Sonic said

"So what do you have plan Sonic?" Manic then asks

"Taking Roxanna to meet everyone" Sonic replies "She knows some people but I still want to take her around" he adds

"That sounds like fun" Sonia said "But be careful"

"We will sis" Sonic said "Come on Roxanna, you need to get dress" he then said and Roxanna nods

"Are you ok Roxanna?" Manic asks worried

"Oh yeah, sorry to worry you" Roxanna replies

"Come on" Sonic said walking off and Roxanna follows him up to his room "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Roxanna" Sonic then said as Roxanna grabs her cloths

"I am Sonic" Roxanna replies as she walks into the bathroom. Sonic then sits down and puts his socks, shoes and gloves on. When Roxanna walks out she sits her pajamas under her pillow

"You ready?" Sonic asks

"I'll be down in a sec" Roxanna replies and Sonic nods

"Don't take too long" Sonic then said walking off. He walks down stairs to see Manic sitting on the stairs "Manic" Sonic said walking in front of him

"Hey bro" Manic said

"What are you doing here?" Sonic asks

"Nothing" Manic replies "Sonia is hanging out with Amy, Cream and Cheese today"

"And you?" Sonic asks

"I've got nothing" Manic replies as Roxanna walks down

"Why?" Sonic asks

"Because I have nothing to do" Manic said

"Why don't you come with us?" Roxanna asks

"Come on Manic" Sonic told him as he grabs his red jacket

"Ok" Manic said standing up and grabs his brown jacket

"Come on" Sonic said and the trio walks off

"So where are we going bro?" Manic asks

"I don't know, I guess we could go and see Silver and Blaze" Sonic said "Come on" he then said and the trio walks off. They then made it to their house and Sonic knocks the door

"Sonic, Manic, Roxanna" Silver said

"Silver" Sonic said "Can we come in?"

"Sure" Silver said and they walk into the lounge room "Can I get uses anything?" he then asks

"No, we're good" Sonic said sitting down on the lounge and Roxanna sits next to him

"Good to see you got Roxanna out of the house" Silver then said "Shadow is watching Eggman, he said he'll call if he sees any movement" he then explains

"That's good to know" Sonic said "I thought Eggman was mad before but now, he's just down right nuts"

"I know, he's lost it" Blaze said walking in "I mean we thought we've seen it all but now, I don't know what to expect from him"

"I know right" Sonic said

"You ok Roxanna?" Silver then asks

"Yeah" Roxanna whispers as she leans into Sonic who then wraps his arm around her

"She's so shy" Blaze said

"And I think she's tired" Sonic adds

"Didn't sleep well last night" Silver said

"She woke up 4:30" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs "I'm going to keep a close eye"

"That's good" Blaze said "So where are you going next?"

"Might take her to Tails' workshop so I can check in on him" Sonic replies "What do you have plan Blaze?"

"Might stay home" Blaze said

"A nice lazy day" Silver adds

"Have fun with that" Sonic said standing up and helps Roxanna up

"Let's go" Manic said and the trio walks out

"Come on" Sonic said

"Sonic" they then heard Rouge call out so they stopped as she runs over

"What's the news Rouge?" Sonic asks

"Eggman's on the move, heading this way" Rouge said

"Sonic" Roxanna whispers

"Don't worry Roxanna, he's not getting you" Sonic said "Manic, get Silver" he then said and Manic runs off

"I told you this was going to happen" Roxanna then said wrapping her arms around herself

"And I told you he wasn't getting you back" Sonic said as Manic, Blaze and Silver runs back

"Still doesn't change anything, he won't stop Sonic" Roxanna said. Then Eggman's robots surrounded them and Roxanna grabs Sonic's hand. Then they saw Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Metal Scourge and Eggman

"Hand Roxanna over, now" Eggman shouts

"No way!" Sonic shouts as Silver walks next to him

"We won't let you hurt her anymore" Silver then said

"Is that so" Eggman said

"It is" Shadow said walking over "So leave now"

"I don't think so, I will leave with Roxanna" Eggman said "Get them" he then said and the robot started attacking as Roxanna lets Sonic go

"Bring it on" Sonic said running off. Roxanna was the grabbed by Manic and the pair runs off

"You can't stay, Eggman could get you" Manic told her and Roxanna nods. They then made it to Tails' workshop and ran straight in

"What's going on?" Tails asks as they walk over to him

"Eggman" Manic replies "We need to hide out here"

"Sure, can I get uses anything?" Tails then asks

"No thank you" Roxanna said walking to the fire place and sits down

"Roxanna" she heard Tails said. She looks back to see him walks over and sits next to him

"I told Sonic he would come; I told him he won't stop till he gets him. Why didn't he listen?" Roxanna said

"It's going to be ok Roxanna, you'll see" Tails said and Roxanna sighs

"I've spent the last 11 years locked in a base, why can't Eggman leave me alone?" Roxanna said

"I wish I could answer that Roxanna" Tails the said and Roxanna sighs as Manic walks over and sits on her other side

"Don't worry Roxanna, he won't get you" Manic said

"Thank you Manic" Roxanna then said

"You're welcome Roxanna" Manic said. Roxanna then looks at Tails to see a cloth wrapped around his left arm

"What happened?" Roxanna then asks grabbing Tails' arm

"Oh, I was working on the X-Tornado and I got a cut" Tails said as Roxanna unwraps his "It still hurts"

"Trust me" Roxanna said taking her gloves off and place her left hand over it. Then a light blue light appeared, when Roxanna moves her hand the cut was gone

"Wow" Tails said

"That was cool" Manic then said

"I can heal people, when I first found Sonic he was sick. I gave him something to drink to help him sleep, while he slept I healed him" Roxanna explains

"Listen, about what I first thought of you" Manic started and Roxanna smiles

"Don't be, Sonic didn't like me at first either" Roxanna replies

"Roxanna, Manic, Tails" they heard Sonic call out. The trio looks back to see him run in

"Over here Sonic" Tails shouts and Sonic runs over

"Thank Chaos" Sonic said

"We'll leave uses alone" Manic said getting up with Tails and the pair walks off

"Hello Sonic" Roxanna said as he sits next to her

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"I am, thanks to Manic" Roxanna replies "He dragged me here"

"I heard" Sonic said "Eggman's gone"

"For now, we both know he will come back for me" Roxanna said

"I know but we can stop him" Sonic told her

"For how long Sonic" Roxanna asks and Sonic sighs as he wraps his arm around her and pulls her close

"I don't know Roxanna, I really don't" Sonic then said


	11. Chapter 11

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**3 months later**

Roxanna wakes up with sunlight in her eyes and smiles as she sits up. She then heard a knock at the door so she looks at it to see Sonia walking in

"Come on" Sonia said

"I just woke up Sonia" Roxanna said walking into the wardrobe, closing the doors behind her

"Well come on, we have to get to Vanilla's place to watch Cream and Cheese while she's gone" Sonia then said and Roxanna sighs as she gets change into jeans, a blue singlet, pink socks, black boots and a demon jacket

"I know Sonia" Roxanna said walking out and brush her hair

"Come on then" Sonia said and the pair walks down stairs

"Morning girls" Manic said as they walk into the kitchen

"Manic" Roxanna said as she got herself breakfast

"Sonic and Tails should be back today" Manic then said

"That's good to know" Sonia said smiling

"It is" Roxanna adds

"I remember 3 months ago you didn't like saying more than a sentence" Manic then said

"That's a good thing Manic" Sonia said

"I'm more relax now, not scared all the time" Roxanna then said

"Come on, Vanilla's waiting" Sonia said

"I'll walk uses; I'm heading that way anyway" Manic the said

"Come on then" Sonia said

"Give me a sec" Roxanna said as she finish her breakfast and rinse the bowl

"Sorry Roxanna" Sonia said as the trio walks off

"It's ok Sonia" Roxanna said smiling

"It's been a quiet month" Manic then said "No Eggman, no problems"

"He'll be back" Roxanna said

"I know but we got your back" Manic said and Roxanna smiles

"I know, it's been a great 3 months here" Roxanna replies

"It has" Sonia said

"See uses girls tonight" Manic said running off

"Come on" Sonia said. They then made it to Vanilla's place and knocks on the door. Vanilla then answer it and smiles at the pair

"Come in" Vanilla said and the pair walks in "Thank uses for coming"

"It's the least we could do" Sonia said as Cream and Cheese come out

"Miss Sonia, Miss Roxanna" Cream said

"Cream, Cheese" Roxanna said smiling

"I'll be back as fast as I can" Vanilla said "Be good Cream"

"I will mum" Cream said and Vanilla smiles as she walks out

"So what do you want to do Cream?" Sonia asks

"Go to the park" Cream replies

"Let's go then" Roxanna said

"Yay" Cream said and they headed to the park. Once they got there they walked to the swings, Cream got on and Sonia started pushing her. Roxanna smiles as she stands beside the swing out of the way "Higher" Cream said

"Ok Cream" Sonia said "I forget to ask Roxanna but has Sonic tried to call you since he's been gone" she then asks

"No, not since he left last week" Roxanna replies

"Hey girls" Sonic said running over

"We were just talking about you Sonic" Sonia said

"Should I be worried" Sonic then said

"Yes Sonic, you should" Roxanna said

"Good to see you too Roxanna, anything happened while I was gone" Sonic asks

"No, it's been quiet" Sonia replies

"Too quiet for my liking" Roxanna then said

"I know, it's been a while since we heard from Eggman. Me, Tails and Knuckles couldn't find Eggman and we looked every base we know of" Sonic explains

"That's a worry" Sonia said

"What do we do Mr Sonic?" Cream asks

"We wait, hope for the best" Sonic replies

"Fun" Roxanna whispers

"Cheer up, it's been fine so far" Sonic then said

"Sorry Sonic" Roxanna said walking off and Sonic chase after her

"So what is it?" Sonic asks

"Eggman wouldn't just give up, he's had me locked up for 11 years and I am his experiment after all. Where is he?" Roxanna explains and Sonic sighs

"I don't know Roxanna, I really don't" Sonic said as the pair stopped. Roxanna then looks back at Sonia, Cream and Cheese to see them still at the swing

"What is his plan Sonic?" Roxanna asks

"I would like to know that too Roxanna" Sonic said as Tails and Knuckles walks over

"Is everything ok over here" Knuckles asks

"We're fine" Sonic said

"I better go back to Sonia" Roxanna said walking off

"Are you ok?" Sonia asks

"Yeah, we were just talking about Eggman" Roxanna replies

"What about him?" Sonia asks

"In the past 2 months he has gone quiet, why would he do that when he is after me" Roxanna explains

"He wouldn't, Eggman isn't the type to just give up" Sonia said

"So what is that mad doctor planning and where is he" Roxanna then asks crossing her arms

"Don't worry Miss Roxanna" Cream said and Roxanna smiles

"You're right Cream" Roxanna said as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles walks over

"Boys" Sonia said as she grabs the swing to stop Cream

"Listen Roxanna, we need to talk to you" Sonic said

"Come on Miss Sonia, we can pick flowers" Cream said getting up, grabs Sonia's hand and drags her off with Cheese right behind them

"What is it?" Roxanna asks worried

"It's about Eggman" Tails said and Roxanna sighs

"What about him" Roxanna then asks

"Do you know where any of his bases are?" Sonic then asks

"No, I have no idea" Roxanna replies "I only lived in them and I've only been to 2 bases. One when I was 5 till I was 9 and the other was when I was 10 till you found me" she then explains

"What happened for that one year, between 9 and 10?" Knuckles asks and Roxanna sighs

"I don't want to talk about it" Roxanna whispers

"Roxanna" Sonic said

"I said no Sonic" Roxanna told him with more anger in her voice "Why can't you take no for an answer" she then asks. Before Sonic could answer Roxanna runs off, she didn't want to hear it. She then saw Sonia, Cream and Cheese and sighs as she sat by a tree and remembered what happened

_**Flashback**_

_A 9 year old Roxanna is blinded by a bright light so she closed her eyes. She quickly looks around the room she is in, metal walls, floor and ceiling, a toilet and an old single bed that she is lying on. She then saw Eggman standing by the cell door so she walks over and grabs the bars _

"_Dr Eggman, please. I don't like it here, it's cold and dark" Roxanna said _

"_You broke my rules Roxanna" Eggman said_

"_I know and I'm sorry, please let me out" Roxanna begs_

"_Not yet, you still have another 5 months here" Eggman replies_

"_Please Dr Eggman, I'll be a good girl and I'll do everything you tell me, just don't leave me. I don't want to be alone, not again" Roxanna begs "Please" she then whispers as she starts to cry_

"_Night Roxanna, see you in the morning" Eggman said closing the solid door and Roxanna started banging on the walls_

"_Dr Eggman, please!" Roxanna screams "I don't want to be alone, not again" she then said as she slowly walked back to the bed. She then lies down and breaks down in tears_

_**End of flashback**_

Roxanna sighs as she saw Sonic sit next to her

"I can't talk about that year Sonic, I'm not ready to talk about it" Roxanna said as she wipes her tears away

"It's ok Roxanna" Sonic said. Roxanna sighs as she leans into Sonic and he wraps his arm around her "When you are ready to talk, I will be here"

"Thank you Sonic" Roxanna said

"But I do have one question, when we went to see Eggman over 3 months ago you said something about a room. Does that have something with this year gap" Sonic asks

"Yes Sonic, it has everything to do with it" Roxanna replies and Sonic sighs


	12. Chapter 12

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic and Roxanna sat by the tree till lunch time. They then walked to home to get something to eat for lunch while Sonia takes Cream and Cheese home

"Are you sure you don't want to talk Roxanna" Sonic said as they made lunch

"Yes Sonic, I'll talk when I am ready" Roxanna replies

"Ok, just remember I'm here for you" Sonic said

"I do Sonic" Roxanna said as Manic walks over

"Hey" Manic said

"What you doing bro?" Sonic asks

"Looking for something to eat" Manic replies as he opens the fridge "So how was the trip" he then asks

"Slow" Sonic replies

"And Eggman" Manic then said

"Nope, we couldn't find him or any clues on where he is" Sonic explains

"Bummer" Manic said "So what could he be up to"

"I wish I knew" Sonic said. Roxanna sighs as she places her hand on the side of her head "You ok?" Sonic then asks worried

"Yeah, just a headache coming on" Roxanna replies "It's nothing"

"Are you sure?" Sonic asks

"Yes Sonic" Roxanna said as she puts her plate on the side of the sink "They've been worse" she then said

"When?" Sonic asks

"A week after you saved me, I guess it's because I'm not taking those drugs and that gas Eggman gave me" Roxanna explains

"Has this been happening the whole 3 months" Sonic said

"Yeah, I'm ignoring them" Roxanna told him

"Roxanna" Sonic said

"What?" Roxanna asks confused

"You should've told us sooner" Manic told her

"Why?" Roxanna asks

"Just stay with Manic" Sonic said running off

"They're only headaches" Roxanna said

"We worry about you Roxanna" Manic said and Roxanna sighs

"I'm going to lay down on the lounge" Roxanna said walking off and Manic sighs as he follows her. Then Sonic and Vanilla walks in and Roxanna sighs as she sits down

"When did was the first headache Roxanna?" Vanilla asks sitting next to her

"A week after I last was given the two needles and the gas" Roxanna replies

"Can you tell me what happened" Vanilla asks as Sonia walks in

"Do I have to?" Roxanna asks annoyed

"Roxanna" Sonic said crossing his arm and Roxanna sighs

"Fine Sonic" Roxanna said annoyed "My head felt like it was being smashed in and my nose started bleeding. That happened for the next few weeks, same time every day. After that the headaches got better and my nose stoped bleeding, I still get them but there not that bad" she then explains

"Why didn't you say something sooner" Sonic asks and Roxanna walks off "Roxanna" he then calls out

"Let me dear" Vanilla said walking off. She then walks into Sonic's room to see Roxanna by the window

"I'm sorry" Roxanna said as Vanilla closed the door

"I know dear but they worry" Vanilla said

"I know why I've been having the headaches, that's why I haven't said anything because there is nothing anyone can do about it" Roxanna explains as she turns around to face Vanilla

"And I know why too dear and you are right" Vanilla said walking up to her "You were on the drugs and gas for 6 years and now that you don't have them your body isn't use to it yet" she then explains

"That's right, I know Sonic's heart is in the right place but sometimes I think I would better with Eggman. He can be so over protective, at first I didn't care but now, I don't know what to think" Roxanna then said "I love Sonic, he's my best friend and after all he's done for me, I wouldn't dream on leaving. I am very thankful I dragged him out of that storm 3 months ago"

"You need some time alone" Vanilla said and Roxanna sighs

"Yeah, I do. I don't want to tell Sonic because I don't know how he would take it. I don't want to be the bad guy, if you know what I mean" Roxanna then said

"I do dear" Vanilla said. They then heard a knock at the door and Roxanna sighs as Sonic pokes his head in

"Can we talk Roxanna?" Sonic asks as he walks in

"I'll be down stairs" Vanilla said walking off, closing the door behind her

"What is it Sonic?" Roxanna asks

"I heard what you said" Sonic said walking over and Roxanna sighs

"It isn't nice to listen to other people's conversation" Roxanna said

"I know I know" Sonic said and sighs "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry Sonic, you don't have anything to be sorry for" Roxanna told him

"I do Roxanna" Sonic said and then sighs

"I love you Sonic, you're my best friend and of course my hero but there a few things a girl needs to keep to herself. That year gap that you want to know so much about is one of them" Roxanna explains "You need to stop being so over protective, don't get me wrong, it is nice to go to sleep knowing Eggman won't get me"

"But you need your space" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles

"I do Sonic. I'm not asking for much, maybe a few hours a day" Roxanna told him

"Deal" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles as she gives Sonic a hug

"Thank you Sonic, for everything" Roxanna then said

"I'm going for a run, be back later" Sonic said and Roxanna nods. Sonic smiles as he runs off and heads west. Later that afternoon Sonic runs home to see Sonia and Manic in the lounge room, watching a movie

"Hey Sonic" Sonia said

"Where's Roxanna?" Sonic asks

"Uh she went to your room, about 5 minutes ago" Manic replies. Sonic sighs as he runs upstairs and walks into the room to see it empty. He then knocks on the door in hope she's in there

"What?" Roxanna called out

"It's Sonic, what are you doing?" Sonic asks

"I'm having a nice and long bubble bath Sonic and reading my book" Roxanna shouts "Thanks to Amy for buying the bubble bath for me"

"Are you covered, I don't want to keep yelling through the door" Sonic asks

"I am Sonic" Roxanna told him. Sonic opens the door to see a thick layer of bubbles over Roxanna, just seeing her "Told you I was covered" Roxanna said closing her book as Sonic closes the door and walks over "How was your run Sonic?"

"Good" Sonic replies as he crouches next to the bath so they were eye level

"So is there a reason I couldn't get another 10 minutes alone to finish my book" Roxanna then asks

"I'm just checking on you" Sonic said

"I'm fine Sonic, don't worry about me" Roxanna replies

"But I do" Sonic then said

"I know" Roxanna whispers "But I would like to finish my book and be alone for another 10 minutes, if not sooner"

"Ok" Sonic said walking out, closing the door behind him. He then smiles as he walks to the window and waits. When Roxanna walks out, dressed in her pajamas she walks over to him

"Hey" Roxanna whispers

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"It's getting dark" Roxanna then said

"It is" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs as she walks to the door

"See you at dinner" Roxanna said walking out and Sonic sighs

"I'll be there" Sonic then said softly as he looks out the window


	13. Chapter 13

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eyes and sighs as he looks around. He then saw Roxanna is missing so he sits up to see the bathroom door closed

"Roxanna" Sonic said as he got up and walks to the door. Then the door swung open and Sonic sighs as Roxanna leans against the door frame

"Hey Sonic" Roxanna whispers

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried "You don't look so good"

"Really, I feel fine" Roxanna said "I just wanted to get dress before you woke up, sorry"

"No, it's ok" Sonic said

"I'm hungry" Roxanna then said walking off. She then walks into the kitchen to see Manic and Sonia

"Morning" Manic said handing Roxanna a mug "Tea"

"Thanks Manic" Roxanna said

"Is Sonic awake?" Sonia asks

"He is" Roxanna replies as she got breakfast. Then Sonic walks in and Roxanna smiles

"Morning" Sonic said

"Morning" Manic said "So what do you have plan today bro?" he then asks

"Nothing, I'll just check in with Tails" Sonic replies

"Have fun" Sonia said as Roxanna finish her breakfast "But I'm stealing Roxanna" she then said grabbing Roxanna and the pair walks off

"Girls" Manic said "See you around bro" he then said walking off. Sonic sighs as he got himself breakfast and then heads to Tails' workshop. When he walks in he saw Tails working on the X-Tornado

"Hey Sonic" Tails said as Sonic walks over

"Hey Tails, how are things going here?" Sonic asks

"Alright, it's good to be back after a week looking for Eggman" Tails replies "How's Sonia, Manic and Roxanna?"

"Alright, they're out" Sonic said "I'm thinking about going away for a while"

"Do you have your phone?" Tails asks

"I do, it's fully charge and I'll turn it on at least 3 times a day" Sonic said and Tails smiles

"Ok then, have fun" Tails said as Sonia and Roxanna walks in

"I will, take care" Sonic said walking off

"Is Sonic ok?" Sonia asks

"Yeah, he's going away for a while" Tails replies

"Hope he stays safe" Roxanna then said

"He will" Tails said "So how can I help uses?" he then asks

"We just came to see you" Sonia said

"Make sure things are ok" Roxanna adds

"It's good to see uses too" Tails said

"Come on Roxanna" Sonia then said and the pair walks off "Are you feeling ok Roxanna?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Roxanna replies "And I know, I look pale"

"You do" Sonia then said

"Sonic said the same thing this morning" Roxanna said

"What's on your mind Roxanna?" Sonia asks

"A lot is on my mind Sonia, a lot" Roxanna replies "Don't worry" she then said

"Where are we going?" Sonia asks

"I don't know, let's just keep walking" Roxanna replies

"Out of town" Sonia then said

"Yeah" Roxanna said smiling and Sonia smiles too

"Ok, if you say so" Sonia then said

"If you want to go back you can, I just like walking" Roxanna told her

"What is it Roxanna?" Sonia asks

"I haven't told uses everything Eggman has done to me" Roxanna said as they stop on top a hill

"What haven't you told us?" Sonia asks

"When I was 9, I broke Eggman's rules and he didn't like that at all. He…he locked me up in a room, a very small room and it had 2 doors, a normal cell door and a solid door. Eggman kept me in that room for a whole year, it was pitch black when both of the doors were closed and it was so cold. I was so scared, I wanted out but he wouldn't let me out no matter how much I begged. That's why when Sonic first ask me to leave I didn't want to, I know when Eggman gets me I'll end up back in that room. Once is was 10, he let me out and started the tests, the needles and the gas" Roxanna explains as she felt tears start in her eyes and Sonia sighs as she takes Roxanna's hand

"I'm sorry" Sonia said and Roxanna sighs

"He's coming for me Sonia" Roxanna then said "He won't just give me up just like that"

"That's right child" they heard Eggman said. They turn around to see him with Metal Knuckles and Metal Sonic

"No" Roxanna said walking back

"Leave us alone!" Sonia shouts

"I don't think so" Eggman said

"Leave Sonia out of this doctor" Roxanna then said walking forward. Then a metal clamp goes to grab Roxanna and she lifts her arms up. It then grabs Roxanna around the chest and Roxanna puts her arms down as she was lift off the ground

"Roxanna" Sonia said

"Promise me Sonia will not be harm" Roxanna then said

"Fine, let's go" Eggman said leaving. Roxanna looks back to see Sonia running back to town and Roxanna sighs "You did the right thing Roxanna, coming quietly" Eggman then said and Roxanna looks at him

"Why are you doing this?" Roxanna asks

"You are my experiment after all and for the last 3 months I have been watching you very closely" Eggman explains

"You have" Roxanna said shock

"You think I would let you go after all we have been though" Eggman said

"No Dr Eggman" Roxanna said

"No more talking" Eggman then said and Roxanna sighs as she closed her eyes

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia ran back to Tails workshop to see Sonic talking to Tails

"So you're staying now" Tails said

"Yeah, I just don't want to leave any more like there is something keeping me here" Sonic said as Sonia runs over "Hey sis"

"We have a problem" Sonia said

"What is it?" Sonic asks

"Eggman took Roxanna" Sonia replies and Sonic looks at her shock

"What?" Sonic then said shock "When?"

"Not long ago, she just left with him" Sonia said "She didn't even fight"

"What did she do?" Tails asks

"Made Eggman promise that I will not be harm" Sonia replies

"Like at the base" Sonic said and then sighs "I have to go and find her before it is too late" he then said running out

"What do we do Tails?" Sonia asks

"We wait, that's all we can do" Tails said


	14. Chapter 14

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Roxanna is walking behind Eggman with Metal Sonic behind her. Roxanna kept her head down and quiet, she didn't have anything to say anyway

"You are very quiet child" Eggman said and Roxanna sighs as she looks up at him. They then walk into a lab and Eggman stops and looks at Roxanna who stops in front of him

"What now?" Roxanna asks softly

"The table" Eggman told her. Roxanna walks over and saw this was not a table, it was something else. She then lies down on it, not wanting to get hurt and sighs. Then she saw Eggman with a metal syringe and he walks over

"What's in that?" Roxanna asks softly

"Don't worry" Eggman said as he injects her "It's to help you to stay relax" he then said walking back. Then Roxanna saw a glass dome slide over her and she looks around scared as she started hitting the glass

"Dr Eggman" Roxanna said looking at him

"Charing up" Eggman said walking to the computer. Then Sonic runs in and Roxanna looks at him

"Sonic" Roxanna said

"Roxanna" Sonic said running over and places his hand on the glass. Then a cover covered the glass and Sonic walks back "Let her go!"

"Soon rodent" Eggman said

"Scanning subject" a female computer voice said

"Eggman" Sonic said with anger in his voice

"Scanning complete, subject 'Roxanna' is ready for transformation" the female computer voice said

"What are you doing to her?" Sonic asks running over to Eggman who smiles

"You will see" Eggman said hitting a red button and the machine turns on and Sonic walks over as Eggman starts laughing "Years of work has finally come to an end"

"Transformation complete" the female computer voice said. Sonic walks over as the cover slides off and Sonic looks at Roxanna shock. She's a hedgehog now with light brown fur; she still has short red hair and blue eyes. Roxanna then sits up and looks at Sonic with tears in her eyes

"Sonic" Roxanna cried as she place her hands on the glass and Sonic places his hands over hers

"As Roxanna said before, she never could have a normal life and now my greatest experiment is a success" Eggman said and Sonic looks at him shock

"Then what, turn her against me" Sonic said

"Of course, that was my plan since you became a throne in my side" Eggman replies

"Let me go!" Roxanna screams as she started hitting the glass

"Soon she won't even remember you" Eggman said

"Why couldn't you leave me alone?" Roxanna asks

"You followed me my dear" Eggman said and Roxanna sighs

"It's not fair" Roxanna whines "Why are you like this? You never use to be like this till I turn 8"

"People change" Eggman said

"Let the girl go doctor" Shadow said walking in

"Shadow" Roxanna said smiling

"Move down Roxanna" Shadow said and Roxanna crawls down. Shadow then used Chaos Spear and smashed a hole

"Sonic" Roxanna said crawling to the hole and Sonic runs over

"I got you girl" Sonic said pulling Roxanna out

"Not so fast" Eggman said as robots run in

"Get the girl out of here faker" Shadow said

"Be careful Shadow" Sonic said running off in a blue blur. He then runs hope with Roxanna who is half asleep and sighs

"What happened?" Manic asks running over with Sonia, Amy, Cream, Cheese and Tails

"Eggman turn her into a hedgehog" Sonic said as Roxanna falls asleep "He's next step is to wipe her memory and turn her against me"

"Poor Roxanna" Sonia said

"I'm taking her to the room" Sonic said "Tell the others the news" he then said walking up to his room. He then sits Roxanna on her side of the bed and sighs as he sits down and waits for her to wake up. When Roxanna woke up it was night and Sonic was fast asleep in front of her. Roxanna then walks into the bathroom and in front of the mirror

'What did Eggman do this to me?' Roxanna thought as she start to cry

"Roxanna" she heard Sonic said. She looks at the door to see him standing there with two white gloves

"Go away Sonic, I want to be alone" Roxanna said as she wipes away her tears. Sonic sighs as he walks over and sits the gloves over the sink

"I don't want to leave you alone Roxanna" Sonic told her

"Oh Sonic why did he do this to me" Roxanna said as she turns around and gives Sonic a hug

"I don't know Roxanna, I don't" Sonic said wrapping his arms around her

"And soon he wants to turn me against you, I don't want that to happen" Roxanna then cried

"I know but its ok now because I'm here" Sonic told her

"It's no fair" Roxanna whispers

"I know and I wish I could do something more" Sonic said

"I need a shower" Roxanna said breaking free from Sonic and walks out. Sonic grabs the gloves and sighs as he walks to the doorway

"Here" Sonic said as Roxanna walks over with her pajamas "You need them now you are one of us"

"Gloves" Roxanna said grabbing them

"We all wear them, now that you are a hedgehog so do you" Sonic explains and Roxanna sighs

"Ok" Roxanna then whispers. Sonic walks into the bedroom and Roxanna into the bathroom. Sonic then walks to the window and waited for Roxanna to come out. When she did she walks back to her side of the bed and gets into bed

"Going to bed are we" Sonic said

"Sorry Sonic but I don't want to talk" Roxanna said

"Why Roxanna" Sonic asks

"Because I don't ok" Roxanna told him "I want to sleep, I'm tired" she then whispers as she closed her eyes. Sonic looks at the clock that read 10:03pm and sighs as he walks to his side of the bed. He then takes his shoes off and lies down under the covers "Night Sonic" Roxanna whispers

"Night Roxanna" Sonic whispers back as he rolls onto his back. Roxanna then moves over and lies closer to him and Sonic wraps his arm around her

"Sorry, I'm scared" Roxanna said

"It's ok, sleep" Sonic said and Roxanna snuggles into Sonic as she closed her eyes. Sonic smiles as he closed his eyes and tries to get some sleep


	15. Chapter 15

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic wakes up with sunlight in his eye and sighs. He then saw Roxanna lying in front of him and he has his arm over her waits

'How could Eggman hurt her' Sonic thought. Roxanna moans as she rolls over and Sonic smiles

"Hey" Roxanna whispers

"How are you feeling?" Sonic asks

"Alright, I don't want to get up" Roxanna whispers and Sonic smiles

"I'll get you some breakfast then" Sonic said getting up and Roxanna rolls over, still facing Sonic, pulling the blanket over her. Sonic then sits down on the bed and Roxanna looks up at him "It will be ok, you'll see" Sonic told her and Roxanna nods. Then they heard a knock at the door so Roxanna sits up and Manic walks in with a cup

"Morning" Manic said walking over "Here you go Roxanna"

"Thanks Manic" Roxanna whispers as she grabs the cup "See, Manic knows how to make me a cup of tea. You should learn Sonic" she then said as she started drinking the tea and Sonic chuckles

"I'll remember that then" Sonic then said

"See uses when you come down" Manic said walking off. Sonic smiles as he looks at Roxanna who is looking at the window

"What is it Roxanna?" Sonic asks and Roxanna looks at him

"Do the others know?" Roxanna asks

"They do" Sonic replies "Don't worry"

"Ok" Roxanna whispers

"Come on" Sonic said standing up and Roxanna sighs as she stands up. The pair then walks down to the kitchen to see Sonia and Manic

"Roxanna" Sonia said as Roxanna sits the empty cup in the sink and Roxanna looks at her"

"Hey" Roxanna whispers as Sonia walks up to her and Sonia gives her a hug

"I'm sorry" Sonia said

"Don't be Sonia" Roxanna whispers "I didn't want Eggman to hurt you" she then said

"Come on, we need to see the others" Sonic said and Roxanna sighs. After breakfast they all head out and started to head to Tails' workshop. Then they were surrounded by Eggman's robots

"Not again" Roxanna wines as she looks around

"Oh yes child" they heard Eggman said "Hand her over, now"

"No" Sonic said. Roxanna was then grabbed by Metal Knuckles as she screams as she was drag back "No" Sonic shouts as he went to run to her aid when Metal Sonic appears in front of him, then knocks him out cold

"Sonic!" Roxanna screams "Run Sonia, Manic" she then shouts. Sonia and Manic runs off as fast as they could

"Let them go" Eggman said. Metal Sonic then walks over with a syringe and Roxanna sighs. Metal Sonic then injects her and Metal Knuckles lets her go. Roxanna then crawls over to Sonic as her vision got blurry. She then lies down, using Sonic's chest as a pillow "That's cute" Eggman said and Roxanna falls unconscious "Let's move before the others come back" he then said. Metal Knuckles picks up Roxanna while Metal Sonic picks up Sonic and they head off

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonia and Manic made it to Tails' workshop to see Tails with Knuckles, Amy, Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Rouge and E-123 Omega

"Sonia, Manic" Knuckles said as the pair runs over

"We have a huge problem" Sonia said

"What is it?" Tails asks worried

"Eggman has Roxanna and Sonic" Manic replies

"When?" Shadow asks

"Not long ago" Sonia said

"Come on Rouge, Omega" Shadow said running off and the pair follows him

"Are use ok?" Blaze asks worried

"We're fine" Manic whispers walking off and Amy follows him

"Sonic was knocked out" Sonia then said as Knuckles walks up to her "Roxanna told us to run, we couldn't save them" she then explains as she gives Knuckles a hug

"It's ok Roxanna" Knuckles said

"Come on Silver, we better keep out eye out" Blaze said running off and Silver follows

"Where's Manic?" Sonia asks as Knuckles lets her go. Sonia then saw Manic and Amy, talking and Sonia smiles

"He's in good hands" Tails said smiling and Sonia sighs

"Will Shadow and the others find Sonic and Roxanna" Sonia then asks

"We can hope" Knuckles replies and Sonia sighs

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic wakes up lost, confused and sore. He then notices he is lying in a wooden crate and sighs. He then felt something heavy on his chest so he looks down to see Roxanna, who is still unconscious

'Roxanna' Sonic thought, then sighs 'What happened so Sonia and Manic?' he then thought worried. He heard Roxanna moan so he looks at her to see she's slowly waking up

"Sonic" Roxanna whispers smiling

"Hey, are you ok?" Sonic asks worried

"Uh, I'm fine" Roxanna replies as she looks around "Not much room here" she then said

"No, there isn't" Sonic said "What happened to Sonia and Manic?" Sonic then asks worried

"They got away; after you were knocked out I told them to run. Eggman said let them go and Metal Sonic, he injected a drug into me" Roxanna explains "Are you ok Sonic?" she then asks worried

"I'm fine" Sonic replies

"What do we do Sonic?" Roxanna asks scared

"I don't know" Sonic replies. Roxanna sighs as she crawls up, lies down and uses Sonic's shoulder as a pillow

"Do you think the others will come?" Roxanna then asks

"I wish I could answer that" Sonic said. Roxanna then gets up, placing her hand on either side of Sonic's head

"Do you think Eggman is going to kill us" Roxanna then asks

"No, he's not that cold" Sonic replies and Roxanna sighs

"He was going to get me to kill you Sonic, he is" Roxanna told him and Sonic sighs

"We'll be fine Roxanna, you'll see" Sonic said placing his hand behind her head

"How can you say that Sonic?" Roxanna asks

"Because I have faith and hope" Sonic replies and Roxanna sighs. Sonic then gets up and kisses her. Roxanna looks at him shock but smiles as the pair continued kissing and wraps her arms around Sonic's neck "I love you Roxanna and I will not let Eggman take you away from me" Sonic told her

"Sonic, I love you too. I have for a while now" Roxanna whispers

"Why haven't you said anything" Sonic asks

"I was a human Sonic, you're a hedgehog. It wouldn't work out in the end" Roxanna explains

"There's no excuse now" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles "When this is over, you, me, white sandy beach, alone"

"That sounds like a plan Sonic" Roxanna said "We need out of here first"

"We will, you'll see" Sonic said smiling


	16. Chapter 16

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

Sonic looks at Roxanna who is fast asleep and sighs. He's been lying in the crate for what feels like hours. Then the crate was dropped and Roxanna wakes up

"What was that?" Roxanna asks

"We were dropped" Sonic replies. Then the crate was open and Roxanna push herself up to see they were in a lab. Roxanna got up and Sonic follows her

"I know this place" Roxanna said looking around

"How?" Sonic asks. Then Eggman walks in and Roxanna walks back

"Dr Eggman" Roxanna whispers

"Roxanna, such a waste of an experiment you were" Eggman said walking to a computer, Sonic kept Roxanna close and an eye on Eggman

"I don't understand, why are we here? I remember you always bring me here when I was little for check-ups" Roxanna asks

"This is where you were created Roxanna" Eggman said

"Created, I don't understand" Roxanna said confused as she walks forward

"Do you really think you came from another world? That's just some story I made up so you didn't ask any question" Eggman explains. Roxanna looks at Sonic who is confused and she looks back at Eggman

"So I have no family" Roxanna then said

"In a way you do, I used my DNA to create your generate make-up" Eggman said "I then tried to raise you, starting at the age of 4 of course. The test you went through were all part of my experiment. It is a shame it has to end" he then explains

"What do you mean?" Roxanna asks walking back to Sonic who grabs her

"You will not leave this base alive child" Eggman said as he turns around with a large syringe

"No, I won't let you hurt her" Sonic said standing in front of Roxanna

"This won't kill her" Eggman pointed out. Then Metal Sonic, Metal Scourge and Metal Knuckles walks in. Metal Scourge grabs Sonic while Metal Sonic and Metal Knuckles grabs Roxanna

"Sonic!" Roxanna screams as she was carried to a lab table. She was then forced to lie down and strapped down, tight

"Let her go!" Sonic shouts as Eggman walks over to Roxanna. He then lifts her shit up a bit and smiles as Metal Sonic wipes her belly

"Cold" Roxanna whispers

"Now this will sting for a bit" Eggman said. He then pushes the needle through her belly and Roxanna gasp in pain. She then closed her eyes as she felt tears starting

"Roxanna!" Sonic shouts. Roxanna opens her eyes and looks at him

"Sonic" Roxanna whispers as Eggman walks off "Why did you do this Dr Eggman? Why did to create me?" she then ask, wanting to know

"You were going to take over, help me rule the world. You were going to be strong, fast and invincible. Sadly all that came crashing down when you drag Sonic into the base" Eggman explains and Roxanna sighs

"And now you are going to kill me" Roxanna then said

"Of course, can't let you have a normal life. You were never meant to have one" Eggman said "A few flaws I can change in my next experiment" he adds

"What?" Sonic said shock

"No, you can't do this doc" Roxanna said. She then winced in pain as she closed her eyes

"Roxanna" Sonic said worried

"And soon you will be asleep and won't feel any pain" Eggman said as Roxanna opens her eyes

"One positive thing out of all this" Roxanna said softly as she looks at Sonic

"Say goodbye" Eggman said

"I love you Sonic" Roxanna whispers, then falling unconscious

"Roxanna" Sonic said as he tried to break free "Let me go!" he then shouts. Then Eggman walks back to Roxanna and Sonic looks at him with anger "You touch her and I will kill you Eggman" Sonic warned him

"That's cute Sonic" Eggman then said

"Stay away from here!" Sonic shouts. Then alarms went off and Sonic smiles as he broke free from Metal Scourge as Eggman walks off. Then Sonic got hit by Metal Sonic so Sonic hits Sonic 3 times and spin dash him back. Sonic then runs over to Roxanna as Shadow, Rouge and Omega runs in

"Sonic!" Rouge shouts as Metal Sonic, Metal Scourge and Metal Knuckles walks out

"Take this whole place down, leave nothing left" Sonic told them as he takes the straps off and pulls Roxanna into his arms "I'll explain everything when Roxanna wakes up"

"Go faker" Shadow said and Sonic nods as he runs off. He then runs to his home and saw Manic, Amy, Sonia, Knuckles and Tails waiting outside

"Sonic" Sonia said smiling

"Is Roxanna ok?" Tails asks worried

"I hope so" Sonic replies looking at her "I need to get her inside and in bed"

"Come on" Sonia said walking in and Sonic follows her to his room. Sonia then pulls the covers back and Sonic looks at Roxanna

"Can you take her shoes off?" Sonic asks

"Sure, I know I hate sleeping in my shoes" Sonia said taking Roxanna's shoes off. Sonic then lies her in bed and pulls the covers up "What happened Sonic?" Sonia asks as Sonic sits on the bed, facing Roxanna

"It's a long story that you'll have to wait to Roxanna wakes up. All I will say is Eggman has gone way too far this time" Sonic explains

"What do you mean?" Sonia asks

"Sorry sis but as I said, you'll have to wait" Sonic said as Tails, Manic, Amy and Knuckles walks in

"Hey" Tails said

"What did Eggman do?" Amy asks

"It's a long story that can wait till we get the others and till Roxanna wakes up" Sonic told them "Uses go and get things ready, I'm going to sit here" he adds

"Come on guys" Knuckles said walking off with Tails

"Call if you need anything" Sonia said

"I will" Sonic said "Make sure Eggman stays away" he then said

"We will" Manic said walking off and Sonia sighs as she follows him. Sonic then sighs as he takes Roxanna's hand and waits for her to wake up. When Roxanna wakes up she saw Sonic sitting next to her and smiles

"Hey" Sonic whispers

"Hey" Roxanna whispers back as she sits up

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks worried as he moves closer

"I'm fine" Roxanna replies and Sonic kiss her

"Good, I have been worried" Sonic said

"Are uses done?" they heard Manic asks. They look over to see him and Sonic chuckles

"Bro" Sonic then said

"We are waiting" Manic said walking off. Sonic then stands up and helps Roxanna up. The pair then walks down into the lounge room to see the rest of the team waiting

"Roxanna" Amy said smiling

"Hey" Roxanna said

"What happened?" Rouge asks worried. Roxanna then explains everything she learnt about who she really is. Once she was down she sighs as she leans against the doorway

"Turns out I'm nothing but a failed experiment" Roxanna then said

"Roxanna" Tikal said shock

"It's ok" Roxanna then said

"Eggman won't be around for a while" Shadow then said "I'll keep my eye on him" he then said

"Thanks Shad" Sonic said and Shadow nods as he walks off with Omega and Rouge

"I have to take Tikal and Knuckles back" Tails said

"I hope you do come and visit Roxanna" Tikal said

"I will" Roxanna said. Tails then walks off with Tikal and Knuckles

"We have to go too" Jet said walking over with Wave and Storm

"See uses around" Sonic said

"Roxanna" Wave said

"Wave" Roxanna said. Jet, Storm and Wave walks off

"We better go too, see you around" Amy said walking off with the others. Manic walks to Roxanna as Sonia closed the front door after the other left

"What a day" Manic said

"You could say that" Roxanna then said "I'm going to bed" she then said walking off and Sonic follows her. When he walks into the room he saw her closing the curtains

"Are you ok?" Sonic asks closing the door and Roxanna smiles as she walks up to him

"I'm fine Sonic" Roxanna replies "Tired but fine" she then said. Sonic smiles as he kisses her and Roxanna smiles

"I love you too Roxanna" Sonic then said and Roxanna smiles "So tomorrow we leave. I know a place we can go, Tails built it. Nice white sandy beach and it will be just you and me"

"Sounds like a plan Sonic" Roxanna replies

"It's a date then" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles


	17. Chapter 17

**Roxanna belongs to me...Sonic and the others belong to SEGA**

* * *

**2 months later**

Sonia, Manic, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese are sitting around the workshop, taking about what Sonic and Roxanna could be doing

"It's been 2 months" Amy said

"I know, I hope they are alright" Sonia then said worried

"They are fine, Sonic text me every night, well their night saying they are alright" Tails explains

"After all they have been through, I think we leave the lovers alone" Amy then said as Rouge and Blaze walks in

"Hey Rouge, Blaze" Tails greeted

"Hey" Blaze said

"Talking about Roxanna and Sonic are we" Rouge then said

"We were" Amy said "What are uses up to?" she then asks

"Looking for something to do" Blaze replies

"It's been quiet since Eggman's disappeared" Rouge then said sitting down

"It has" Amy said "I hope Sonic and Roxanna are having fun" she then said

"Knowing Sonic, they would" Manic said "I just hope Eggman isn't around while they are gone"

"Same, last thing we need is that mad doctor getting to Roxanna" Rouge said "Poor dear has been through enough" she adds

"I agree" Blaze said "I better go and find Silver, knowing him he's up to no good" she then said

"See you later then" Sonia said

"Bye" Blaze said walking out

"I better go too, I have a mess I need to clean" Amy said standing up

"I'll walk you home" Manic said and the pair walks off

"Am I the only finding it weird that Amy and Manic are dating" Rouge said

"It is a little weird but at least Sonic and Roxanna can get left alone" Tails said

"True" Rouge then said smiling

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Sonic and Roxanna are walking along the white sandy beach. The sun was seating over the crystal clear water, Sonic has his arm around Roxanna's waits

"I had fun Sonic" Roxanna said, leaning into Sonic who smiles

"I told you it was going to be fun" Sonic said

"I know I know" Roxanna said as they stop and Roxanna sighs

"You're thinking about what Eggman said, aren't you" Sonic said as he turns her to face him

"I am" Roxanna whispers "How could he do this to me?" she then ask

"Hey, don't think about it" Sonic said grabbing her hips and pulls her close. Roxanna looks at him as she places her hands on his chest

"How can I not?" Roxanna asks "A failed experiment, my DNA is made up with his. Sonic he said he is meant to be my father, how can I forget it" she then explains and Sonic sighs

"I don't like it when you stress like this" Sonic then said

"Sonic, he's going to come for me" Roxanna whispers

"How do you know that?" Sonic asks

"You heard him yourself Sonic, I wasn't meant to leave that base alive. You think he is going to let me be happy" Roxanna explains

"He won't take you away from me" Sonic told her "I love you Roxanna and I will not lose you, I can't lose you" he then said and Roxanna sighs

"I'm sorry Sonic, I don't mean to be like this" Roxanna then said

"I know Roxanna but I will protect you" Sonic said and Roxanna smiles "Come on, it's getting late" he then said and Roxanna nods. The pair then walks to their small hut and Roxanna sighs as she walks inside. Sonic then lies down on the wooden bed and sighs

"Hey Sonic, there isn't much left for dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow" Roxanna said walking out

"That's ok" Sonic said. Roxanna then walks over and crouches over Sonic "We go home tomorrow so we can make do" he then said placing his hands on Roxanna's hips

"Is that so" Roxanna said smiling and Sonic sits up

"Yeah, we don't need much" Sonic said and Roxanna wraps her arms around Sonic's neck

"What am I going to do with you?" Roxanna asks

"Never leave me" Sonic replies and Roxanna smiles

"I don't plan on leaving" Roxanna replies "Not now, not ever" she adds

"Good" Sonic said smiling

"So what now?" Roxanna asks

"What do you want to do?" Sonic asks

"Well tonight will be our last night here" Roxanna said "Let's not waste it" she adds and Sonic smiles

"So what do you have plan?" Sonic asks

"Nothing, I'm just saying" Roxanna said "What is going through your mind?"

"You'll have to find out later" Sonic said smiling and Roxanna smiles too

"Is that so hedgehog" Roxanna said standing up and walks back

"Yeah" Sonic said standing up. Roxanna then giggles as she runs off and Sonic chuckles as he chase after her

"Get back here" Sonic shouts

"Nope" Roxanna said running along the beach. Sonic then grabs her and trips over, dragging her down. Sonic is lying on Roxanna who smiles at him

"Really think you could out run me" Sonic said

"Of course not" Roxanna said smiling "Why would I ever think that" she adds

"Love you too" Sonic said and Roxanna kiss him. Sonic then smiles as he brushes Roxanna hair back and out of her face "You are the most beautiful girl I have her met"

"You're just saying that" Roxanna said smiling

"I'm not" Sonic protested as he kneels over her and Roxanna grabs his hands

"What are you doing Sonic?" Roxanna asks as he sits up

"Nothing" Sonic replies and Roxanna giggles "What?" Sonic asks confused

"Nothing" Roxanna whispers smiling and Sonic smiles too

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Eggman is sitting in his control room, staring at the computer, smiling. He has a satellite watching Roxanna, then Orbot and Cubot float in and over to him

"Uh boss, why are you watching Roxanna and Sonic?" Orbot asks

"Got to keep my eye close on Roxanna now" Eggman replies

"So what now boss?" Cubot asks

"What's the plan?" Orbot asks

"We sit tight and I keep my eye on Roxanna" Eggman explains "Soon I can fix my experiment and Sonic will pay for taking Roxanna away from me" he adds

"Uh boss, you did lock her up" Orbot said

"Shut up!" Eggman shouts "Make sure everything is ready for Roxanna"

"Yes boss" Orbot said bowing and leaves with Cubot. Eggman smiles as he stares at the screen

"Soon child, you will be back to me" Eggman said "And then the world will be mine and Sonic will pay" he then said

* * *

**Well that's all for this story, ****this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you, don't forget to review**


End file.
